Who'd Dun It?
by TPATFan16
Summary: This takes place in the movie of the whole smashing and dead scene, when Gnomeo does get smashed in the middle of the road. What will it be of Juliet? What will she do to be with her love? How far will she go to put a stop to the feud? Why am I asking so many questions? READ IF U DARE! & REVIEW WILL U PLEASE! With Drama, Angust, Romance, a little bit of Music & JUSTICE! ;)
1. SMASH & A Sign

**Hey, guys! It's your favourite G+J* writer! Well, I wish I was (chuckles) And please, I don't want to be the only one, so if you have an idea for a story, please post it here! So, I'm here with another story that takes place somewhere in the movie in the part where Gnomeo gets smashed. That part scares me every time I watch it and I cry by Juliet's sorrow and I cry with her. But we all know that he doesn't die, right? Well, what happens if he DOES get smashed in the middle of the road? Don't worry, he doesn't die he just gets smashed in half and his pieces fall off but he's still alive. JUST READ & FIND OUT!**

**I'm also putting like a court case in the story about the case of what happened to Tybalt and they all start blaming Gnomeo and eachother. And if you guys have some ideas, feel free to PM me them or in your reviews because I have no idea how to do it. HELP ME! And I also love to thank my real-life best friend, Erica Kelly for listen to me on the phone when I told her about this chapter and how you really liked it and you know that means a lot to mean, please call me after you read this, ok? Te Quiero!**

**WARNING! Amy song included in this chapter! Wow, I put a lot of Amy songs and Amy plots in my stories, but I like doing it. This song is the saddest song of all of the Amy songs. She's singing it while she cries and looks up at the dark sky with rain clouds like in the movie ): **

SMASH! & A Sign

It was a total disaster between the Reds and the Blues after believing that Gnomeo was the one that smashed Tybalt against the wall but it was an accident. But the Reds wouldn't listen and they chased him out into the alley and he fell into the street, surrounded by cars and still in freeze mode. Juliet was more than terrified that her love was going to die. Not caring what her father or the Reds would think of her about her loving relationship with a Blue and what her punishment was. She wanted to help him; she didn't want to lose him the same way she lost her mother. She unfroze herself and took a step forward on the pavement but Lord Redbrick pulled her back by the arm to prevent her from getting herself killed. She looked back at him, trying to break free from his grip.

"What are you doing? He yelled

"No! I love him! Juliet screamed at him, admitting the truth out for the first time in all the time she was Gnomeo. She yanked her arm from his grip and turned her eyes back at Gnomeo. She was about to cry and she felt guilty by knowing that she couldn't do anything to help save her love.

"What?! Lord Redbrick was shocked that his daughter was actually serious about defending a Blue

"Doomed" Nanette said in the background

"Oh, someone do something" Lady Blueberry dropped her shovel, worried about her son. But Juliet was even more worried about her son, more than she could imagine.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a huge truck came in at full speed toward Gnomeo but he still couldn't move. Juliet was using all of her strength to get away from her father but all she could do was see that truck coming directly toward Gnomeo.

**SMASH**!

The next thing, Juliet knew was that from where Gnomeo was standing a cloud of dust appeared, followed by a crashed sound. Juliet kept her worried eyes on that same spot, scared that her love has been killed. Soon the cloud of dust was gone and it was clear again. But it was just as Juliet feared, she gasped by the sight of her Gnomeo smashed in four pieces, lying on the ground with his eyes closed and not breathing. Then Lady Blueberry gasped in horror followed by the rest of the Red and Blue gnomes.

"GNOMEO! Juliet screamed, with her eyes tearing up with sad and worried.

Juliet couldn't take it anymore, still being in her father's grip and pulling her away from the danger that Gnomeo that has just suffered but she didn't care. She didn't have any other choice than to punch Lord Redbrick in the stomach so he'll let her go. Lord Redbrick let loose of his daughter by the pain in his stomach and Juliet ran across the pavement and made to where Gnomeo was laying in the middle of the road, half dead. She got down her knees and saw that Gnomeo's legs and his right arm fell off. Juliet turned him around to face her as she placed her hands on his face to try to wake him up.

"Gnomeo. Please, wake up. Please, you can't die, please Gnomeo! She cried as she let her tears fell on him but he wouldn't even stir. She continue to cry on his chest, she felt all the gnomes were watching her but she didn't care more bit what they would think. All she wanted was that her Gnomeo would wake up and see his beautiful blue eyes again. Suddenly, Juliet felt Gnomeos hand, rubbing her back

"Juliet" he whispers weakly, squinting his eyes and breathing heavily. Juliet removed her head from his chest and gasped happily. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Her love was still alive.

"Oh, Gnomeo. I was so scared" she said while holding his hand on her face.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm right here; you have to hang in there, please. Help is coming but please, just breathe" she said, worried and she kissed his hand.

And the 2 of them kissed rapidly and sweetly. Like it was the last time they were going to kiss. Or like if it was the first time they kissed since they met. They didn't care that they were being watched but they knew that they couldn't be together secretly anymore because both garden now knew their secret love and couldn't start a garden together anymore. But this wasn't the time to think about that, now was the time that Gnomeo gets better and Juliet was with him.

While Gnomeo and Juliet were kissing eachother's lips, Lord Redbrick was disgusted and shocked that his Juliet cared so much about a Blue that much. He looked toward Lady Blueberry angrily but she had the same questionable look that he had about why his daughter, who was a Red, crying and suffering for her son. All steamed up and turning red in anger, he stepped out and stumped angrily across the street toward the forbidden couple, who were still kissing, and it was disgusting to him that her daughter was kissing his enemy's devilish son.

"Get away from him! He grabbed Juliet's arm by force and jerked her away from him

"NO! Dad, let me go! I love him and he needs me! LET ME GO! Juliet screamed while Lord R dragged her to the pavement with his arms around her waist as she screamed and kicking her legs and tries to resist to get back to Gnomeo but soon she was dragged by her both arms by the little Red gnomes and other Red gnomes as she continued to scream in anger and sobbed in sadness at the same time. But she didn't took her eyes off Gnomeo, who was laying on the cold street ground, surrounded by Blue gnomes that were lifting up his pieces back to the Blue garden to see if he could get repaired back together. Juliet was still dragged away with her hands behind her back, still resisting their strong grip but she was stronger and broke free and ran back to Gnomeo. The Blue gnomes were able to get Gnomeo and his parts back into the alley and Lady Blueberry was crying and Benny and Shroom were around him. She tries to get through them, with confused and angry looks on their faces toward Juliet but she didn't even bother to look, all her worries were focused on Gnomeo.

"Gnomeo! She cried on his chest again

"Juliet" he whisper a bit louder

But the Blue gnomes including Benny and Lady B blocked her way from him. And that's when Lord R dragged her off again all the way across the alley to the Red garden. Soon all Red gnomes made it back to their garden and Lord Redbrick told them to leave him alone with his daughter to "talk" and they did what he said. Lord R took by force the poor Juliet to the grotto of her pedestal. Still so furious, he threw her to the ground and Juliet let out a shriek as she hit the ground (**A/N: Don't worry he didn't smashed her or anything. Just think that it's when someone throws to the ground and they look down at you with a disgust look)** and she looks up at him, still crying but she replaced her sadness with anger toward him.

"You're... You're a traitor, Juliet! You! My own daughter! Lord R growled down at her. Juliet didn't know what scared the most, if her father was going to hurt her by seeing the anger in his eyes, or if her true love was going to die. But she knew she had to stand up to him if she needed to get back to Gnomeo, somehow.

"I am not a traitor, Dad! Juliet yelled back as she got back on her feet

"What the heck were you thinking on helping that devil of a Blue?! You know that he's your enemy! And you could have been killed out there! Why in the world did you kept this from me? He asked in rage toward her.

"Gnomeo is not my enemy! He is my one and only love and I love him with all my heart, Dad"

"What do you know about love, Juliet? You're only 18! He yelled

"More than you will ever understand, Dad"

"Why'd you hid this from me? Answer me! He interrupted her

"And how did you expect me to tell you, Dad? Juliet asked/screaming, getting back on her feet, facing him "Because I knew that you would kill me if I told you that I was in love with someone, and on top if I told you that he's a Blue... What?!

"Silence! I forbid you to see that wreck ever again" Lord Redbrick grins angrily, pointing at the fence

"What? Juliet was in shock!

"Yes, if I ever see you with him again, it will be my last warning, I will lock you up until you start seeing what you have done" he yell

"You can't do that to me, Dad! You act like if you were my owner! Don't you see it? I am a woman and I have the rights to see him whenever I want. And now more than ever that he's hurt and I need to be there with him right now" she growl at him

"You decided, Juliet. If you ever see him or talk to him again, I'll kill him" Lord R threats her with a deep tone and Juliet's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe what he said, but Lord R would never pass the line like that and actually kill Gnomeo because to stay away from her. Juliet had to try to convince and make him understand why she loves Gnomeo.

"You can't treat me like this, Dad! It's not fair; Gnomeo and I love eachother! Juliet yells in rage

"Lies! Can't you see that he's trying to take advantage of you? I'm not going to let that demon of a Blue destroy my daughter!

"What does anything have to do with him being a Blue, huh? What does his family have to anything with this? We're talking about my relationship with Gnomeo"

"What relationship? As if I should care" he scoffs

"Well, yes. A relationship. We're together and we love eachother. Why can't you accept it?

"Never!

"Then you're just going to have to deal with it, Dad. Because I am going to do whatever it takes to go see him again, and you know another thing? I'm going to marry him" she smirks evilly at him.

Technically, Juliet knows that Gnomeo hasn't proposed her to marry him yet but she knew and felt in her heart that they were going to get married soon enough and be happy together, with or without the feud.

"That will never happen and quit acting like you have guts, Juliet, because I know you don't have any. I don't want you near him, **ever again. **And if I find out that you went near him, I'm going to make his life miserable and he's going to pay**" **Lord Redbrick warn, lowering his voice at her.

"I hate you" Juliet confess, starting to feel hate for him and staring at him in fear with tears in her eyes

"Oh, yeah? Well, I forbid you to see or speak with that rubbish again. So, I made it clear, Juliet, if I see you near him again, I will end him"

Juliet just could not believe what she was hearing; she had never seen Lord Redbrick angrier and more heartless than ever in her life. By thinking about it, it was his fault and the Red gnomes that Gnomeo almost got killed by pushing him in the road right into his death. But she had faith, she wasn't going to let nobody, not even Lord Redbrick stops her from seeing the love of her life that needs her now more than ever. She wasn't going to back down in this battle between her father.

"Me and Gnomeo are going to be together you like it or no, you understand me? She said, standing up to him.

"No, the one who doesn't understand is you, brat. And from this day forward, you are eternally forbidden to see that idiot"

"Don't call him that because Gnomeo **IS** a good person!

"Nobody that is from that family is a good person**!**

"Oh no? How would you know that, Dad? You can't even put away your hate for 1 minute toward them to get to know them first. And you don't even know him"

"It doesn't matter who he is! They're all the same, heartless and killer monsters, which means I don't need to know him"

"Well, I'm going to be with Gnomeo and that's final!

"Look, don't defy me, Juliet. You have no idea of what I'm capable of"

"Of course I know what you're capable of, Dad! You're capable of yelling, screaming and exploding; even to hit somebody, right? Like you did with mum" she lowered her voice

"Don't change the subject, Juliet" he squints at her, angrily

"I'm not changing the subject, Dad. Can't you see that kind of person that you've become? Can't you see that you don't have a heart or a clean conscience? Can't you see it? My mum couldn't take anymore of your hate and anger. That's why she's not here anymore, after all the times that you've ignore her and mistreated her during this stupid and pointless feud. By your problem of hating the Blues since before I was born! Tybalt got smashed because you've encourage him to follow your orders that involve nothing but hate and revenge toward the Blues! You forbid me to see the man I love, like if you were my owner, and now I see that you hate him more than ever because you found out that he belongs to the family you hate! **Can't you realize that the one with the problem is you?!** She stated him the facts and the truth about how she felt.

"Shut up. Shut up! He told her, denying that she was right

"Don't try to tell me what to do, and I don't care about what you feel about that piece of rubbish. You are my daughter and you will do what I say. You will never see that idiot of Gnomeo because the one who will regret it, will be him"

"I cannot believe the kind of person that you are, Dad. With nothing but hate and anger in you. You know, my mum would have been furious with me too about my love relationship with a Blue but then she would have understood my love for him, and she would have given up her hate and supported me to be with him because she knows the real meaning and feeling of true love, not like you would. And just because you hate the Blues, doesn't mean I should. I'm not like you, in fact, I rather get smashed in the middle of the road with him than be an aggressive ogre like you.

"But I do hate something, I hate that you still and always have treated me like the innocent little delicate flower girl that you think I am and that I'm not, I am much more that to be a decoration that stands up that no good pedestal every single day. I am a girl that has feelings and thoughts and that fell in love with the gnome of her dreams who treats me the way I wanted to be treated and respected, and not even you are going to change my feeling for him, never! You hear me, **NEVER**! Juliet screamed in anger at him.

By seeing that Juliet was serious about this and how ridiculous he thought she was being, he rose up his arm and slapped her across the face! Juliet was shocked that her father just slapped her; she placed her hand on her cheek and beginning to get terrified by him. Lord Redbrick's eyes changed from anger to stockiness, he never thought that it would get this far, he never thought that Juliet would ever shout and talk to him like that. He didn't know what got over him, he would never hurt his daughter, but he let his anger toward her get in the way, allowing him to slap her. Lord Redbrick looked away and turned his back at her, feeling regret about it and left without saying a word, leaving Juliet with a lot of questions of what just happened.

"You heard me, Juliet, I forbid to see him again and I will decide on your punishment later, and this discussion is over" he said softly, turning his back at her and walking away.

Juliet was in rage, she started picking up pots and tools and smashing and breaking them. She was going insane by the way her father thinks of her and Gnomeo. She didn't need to get a lecture or a punishment from her Dad at this moment, she needed to find a way to escape this place that keeps her a prisoner and away from her love.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! HE NEEDS ME! She screamed in rage, begging and figuring out how to escape this prison, which she calls her home but she lost all hope.

Soon it started to rain and thunder was heard and a poor heartbroken Juliet was glued to her pedestal for the rest of her life like she feared. She looked down at her feet with all the glue around them. She felt sadness, guilt, worried but most of all defeated. Juliet stopped her anger and her destructing way and just looked down at the ground, thinking of her poor Gnomeo and wondering if he was waiting for her to come to him, but for the moment, Juliet couldn't do anything to go see or help him.

"You left me no choice, Juliet" Lord Redbrick said as she looked down at him "I lost your mother, I am not going to lose you"

Juliet turned her head away from him. Not wanting to speak to him or even look at him in the eyes. He didn't care the pain she is in right now or the love she has with Gnomeo. Juliet started to feel an amount of hate toward him and every Red gnome in the garden. They don't understand the pain she was feeling right now. She felt that there was no way to make Lord Redbrick understand that she has a life of her own too, not just being his daughter but he will never open his eyes and realize that.

She worried and thought about him while she looked toward the greenhouse in the Lawrence garden, where she first met with and where they playfully fought for the Orchid, where they almost had they first kiss, where they had the 1st date and where they were going to spend their lives together building a garden and away from the feud. She turned away, feeling the tears from her green eyes fall down her cheeks and she sat down on the ground with her knees up by her feet being glued to the ground and she hid her head in her knees. Soon she started singing as she hid her face in her knees and looked up at the dark sky, representing her emotions and feelings right now.

"Please, Gnomeo. Don't die, please, or I'll truly be alone, please, don't leave me" she prayed and she closes her eyes and started crying. And she looked up at the dark cloudy sky as she started singing.

"_Enclosed in solitude _

_I am here _

_Without my friends nor my love _

_No garden for me to play_

_I miss embracing him" _

"_A sign_

_Cause I cannot stand it _

_Without my friends or my love _

_Give me just a sign _

_Cause I´m all alone _

_I miss him so much_

_I can't no more" _

"_With no love or happiness_

_I can't see the end_

_And without listening to stories _

_And to be thinking_

_And remembering_

_I start to cry"_

"_A sign_

_Cause I cannot stand it_

_Without my friends or my love_

_Give me a just sign_

_Cause I'm all alone_

_I miss him so much _

_I can't no more..!"_

_..._

"_Ooh_

_A sign_

_A sign_

_Ohh...Uhh"_

_..._

"_A sign..."_

She finishes the song and she buries her head in her knees again, crying. Expressing that she's all alone and she needs to be with Gnomeo and her real friends that truly care about her and not to be locked up in the dark. And she remembers when she was happy when her mother was alive but then the feud came along and destroyed the family she had, the family that was happy together, and that feeling of love for her family was replaced with hate and ignorance by her dad toward her mum and to little Juliet always was scared about the feud, and on the day her mother dies, she felt like if she went near her father or any of the Blues, she would end up the same way like her mum, but she never wanted to do anything with the feud. Still having tears in her eyes, then Juliet realizes that she can't give up especially not on Gnomeo. She was not going to back out of a fight, not today and not ever. A life without Gnomeo, was a life with no sense at all. She would even die for him and do anything to save him.

"No. I am not going to let my Dad win this round, not when Gnomeo needs me the most. I need to get out of here, even if it kills me. But how? That's the question" she wondered to herself. But just then she heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw behind her, sticking his head in the squares of the Red fence, was Featherstone.

"Psst! Señorita Julieta! Featherstone whisper, getting her attention

"Featherstone! I need your help, please! Juliet pleaded

"Si, anything, Julieta" he nodded his head

"I need you get me a scraper and a black sock as soon as possible" Juliet asked, knowing how she's going to escape tonight to go see Gnomeo.

"Yes, I will be back with your things, mi amiga" he said and left her alone

An evil smirk grew on her face as she looked at the Red garden and sees her father next to Tybalt's wishing well, feeling sorry for what happened to Tybalt instead of thinking about Juliet's feeling and that made her more angry and another reason to escape tonight.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But you deserve it" she growl softly

Then she turns her head back at the Blue garden, thinking of her Gnomeo

"_Don't worry, my love. Your Red ninja is coming" _Juliet said to herself, looking at Blue garden, wondering if Gnomeo was ok and that she couldn't wait to see him again.

**That was my first chapter 1; I hope you liked the argument of Jules and Lord R and the song because I love that song. I play this song on my iPod while and whenever I see this part, and I literally start crying about her sorrow and I try to comfort her like I am really in the movie. OH, MY POOR BABY GIRL ): Give me at least 5 reviews or more and I will put up the 2****nd**** chapter. I LOVE U, GUYS, SEE YA IN CHAPTER 2! (;**


	2. The Ninja Returns

**Ok, so I was thinking about 2 important things about Juliet that should have been in the movie: **

**1. Another scene where we should have seen her as a ninja again because she ROCKS at that! (I'ma right?) **

**And 2. That she should have at least gone once in the Blue garden. I mean, Gnomeo did it, why can't Juliet go in the Blue garden to go see him? Don't you agree with me? **

**Well, anyways, this is where I put those 2 things in one chapter, which is this one DUH! :P And another thing, I put a Shakespeare line and a line from Miley Cyrus's song "Fly On The Wall" (LUV THAT SONG!*) in this chapter, see if you can find it and you win a new car! No, I´m just kidding :D I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CAR! Anyways, I love you; guys so please leave me nice reviews at the end and clap your hands if you're happy that ninja Juliet is back! WHOO! THAT'S MY GNOMY GIRL!* (:**

2. The Ninja Returns

**Night time, in the Red garden**

All the security lights and Red gnomes were patrolling the garden while the rest of them sleep. Organizing her plan carefully and by all the tools Featherstone brought her, Juliet was wondering and blending in the shadows as the stealthy and quick ninja that she is. With her camouflage black sock on her, she ran through the garden, avoiding the lights and lasers and patrol gnomes. The Red ninja ran through the edges and under the flowers, making sure nobody sees her climb up the shed behind her pedestal. When she got to the top, the moonlight shined on her like on the night she met her true love, she was feeling quick and confident like on that very night again. Juliet took a deep breath as she got down to hid herself, looking down over the Blue garden, trying to find where there were keeping Gnomeo. Her eyes balls searched every inch of the Blue garden, her ears heard every rumour and horrible thoughts that the Blues were talking about her, saying that she was tramp and that she never loved Gnomeo but she knew in her heart that they were wrong about her and she was going to do whatever it takes to stop the feud and hatred between her family and Gnomeo's family so they can live happy together, knowing that their hate is not going to destroy their love for eachother.

"_Wherefore art thou, Gnomeo? _She thought in her head as she kept looking around searching for her love.

Suddenly, she heard and saw Lady Blueberry talking to a gnome doctor outside their blue shed, she hid low as she listen to their conversation about Gnomeo.

"How is he, doctor? Lady Blueberry asked, wiping her tears

"Young Gnomeo is in pretty bad shape, those parts are going to have to be glued together for 2 weeks but if he doesn't do any physical activity or any risk, he should be fine and good as new again, but until then he should get plenty of rest and be glued 2 times a day for 2 entire weeks" the doctor said, putting away his tools in his bag.

"Oh, thank you, doctor" Lady Blueberry said as she and Benny walked the doctor to the door

"Shroom, stay guard while I come back" Benny said, leaving the mushroom in charge in front of the shed door, where they kept the injured Gnomeo.

This was Juliet's chance. She slowly climbed down the fence and jumped into the flower edges near the big toilet where the blue wisteria tree was, that her cousin destroyed. If Juliet knew about what he was planning to do earlier, she would have found a way to stop from doing it, she felt guilty by it. But right now, she needed to focus on not getting caught, even thought she was masked with her black ninja dress, the Blue gnomes could unmask her and would do something horrible by almost killing one of their family member and coming in their garden. Seeing that she had so little time, Juliet needed to move quickly, she ran toward behind the shed, and slowly slide herself against the side of the wall, she peeked her head on the side while the Blues weren't looking, she saw Shroom, the only one she could trust and the only one who understood her and Gnomeo's love. She knew that Shroom was going to let her gi see him and that she could trust him but she had to keep it down and not get caught.

"Psst, Shroom" Juliet whisper at him, trying to get his attention.

Shroom moved his head, side to side, looking for the one who was calling him until he saw behind him, a dark masked ninja girl and he got scared by her at first.

"Don't worry, it's me, Juliet" she said and Shroom was now relieved by the sound of her voice

"Can I go see Gnomeo, please" she pleaded and Shroom opened the shed door, quietly so nobody would notice her going inside the shed. "Thanks, Shroom" she thanked, peering her head outside and gave him a kiss on his forehead and shut the door behind her as Shroom guard the door so she wouldn't get discovered.

Inside the shed, Juliet's green eyes were starting to tear up when she saw Gnomeo, laying down on a blanket, with his eyes shut and his parts were put back together but they were still in bad shape with cracks and really bad scratches just like the doctor said. Juliet slowly walked toward him, worried and wondering if he was just sleeping or was he ever going to open those beautiful ocean-colored eyes that Juliet loved so much. She kept praying that he would wake up soon. Juliet made it to Gnomeo's side; she got down on her knees, pulled down her black mask and held his hand in both her hands as she started to cry again.

"Gnomeo, my love. Please, open your eyes" she begs, holding his hand "I'm right here waiting for you. Remember that we have a garden to build together. You can't leave me now, please"

Juliet waited patiently for him to open his eyes but no luck and she was starting to get worried. But she had to be strong like him. She felt wanted to save him from getting killed but there was nothing she could do, she felt that this was her fault. All she could do right now is pray and wait. "I'm waiting for you, my love" she kissed his hand.

_Mum, wherever you are, I know that you are probably mad at me by what I have done. But this isn´t about me, this is about him, and you might think that he should my enemy but he´s my true love. I beg you with all my heart that you save him because he has been the only happiness I had since you died and I don´t want to lose him, the same way I lost you. Please, help him save him. I love you, mum"_

"Gnomeo, please, wake up. I'm not going to leave you now or ever because I know you're going to open those eyes and you're going to look at me and you're going to tell me that you love me" Juliet sobbed, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, Gnomeo's eyes flutter and his head moved toward her direction and opened his eyes. Juliet opened her eyes and turned to him and he saw her face gasped in joy and relief, he smiled at her.

"I love you" he smiled at her and Juliet chuckled happily that he was alive.

She strokes his face with a smile on her face and he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Gnomeo was glad to see her by his side; she kept her promise to be there for him when he needed her, especially right now. He was also happy to see her in her ninja outfit, remembering that she was dressed this way on the night he first meet her and that was the first amazing detail he noticed and loved about her. Juliet pushed herself up and sat next to him on his bed and she embraced him with a tight hug, smiling and relieved that he was ok.

"How do you feel? She asked as she let go of her embrace and looking at him in the eyes

"A bit weak" he said and took an exhale as she smiled at him again

"But you are strong and I'm going to help you. You're going to be ok, I promise" and she kissed his hand "We're going to be happy together and have a lot of kids in our own garden" she smiles at him and he smiles back.

"The doctor said that you'll be back to your strong handsome self again in 2 weeks and I will take care of you every second" Juliet smiled, not caring that she had to find a way to escape her father's lock-up every moment that she was away from Gnomeo. They smile at eachother and she held his hands but then Gnomeo looked away from her with a frown on his face.

"What? She asks, curious

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I couldn't protect you enough" Gnomeo said, breathing deeply

"No, this wasn't your fault and you did protect me and I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't help you; I didn't protect you from the Reds. But you and I can work this out that's why I need you to hang in there. Because you are my strength, my reason to live and I don't want you to leave me" Juliet tears up again. "You'll see that when you get better, we'll be happy together and I don't want anything to do with the Reds or my Dad. I don't want to be a Redbrick anymore" she sobs, closing her eyes and holding his hand.

"I don't want you to be a Redbrick either" he says softly, letting go of her hands and making her open her eyes and face him "I want you to be a Blueberry. I want you to marry me" Gnomeo proposes to her, softly, making her gasp.

"Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you; of course I'll be a Blueberry just like you want. Because I will do anything for you" she nods her head with tears in her eyes.

"For you I will even find a way to stop the feud between our families just to be happy, to be free but most importantly just to be with you. Because I love you with all my heart and you can't leave me, please don't leave me, Gnomeo" she sobs as she holds his hand again

He looks down at her "I will never leave you, not now and not ever, Juliet" he says, making her smile and she kisses him and he kisses her back.

**Outside the shed**, Shroom was still guarding the door but he soon saw Lady Blueberry and Benny coming back. He started worrying because he feared that they would find Juliet inside with Gnomeo and if they find out that the Red girl that is in love with Gnomeo and who they believed that almost killed him was in their garden, they would do horrible things than kill her. Shroom needed to get Juliet out of here as soon as possible. Benny walked up to him

"Hey, Shroom, I need to go check up on my cousin, ok? Benny said, as he made his way to the door but Shroom shock his head and block his way, not letting him go inside and find the Red girl.

"What's the matter, boy? Step aside" Benny pushed Shroom out of his way and he took a peek inside the shed and gasped softly in horror when he saw a girl gnome covered in black but he recognized her anywhere with Gnomeo. He groan in anger and went to go get Lady Blueberry and backup to get a hold of the dangerous ninja who was the Reds daughter.

"Lady Blueberry! Benny cried, running up to her and gasping for breath

"Whoa! Calm down, Benny, take a deep breath and what is it? Lady B asked, concern it was a problem with her son.

"That... that Red girl, Lord Redbrick's daughter... is here, in the shed with Gnomeo! Benny gasped, panting heavily, and Lady Blueberry's eyes wided and soon were filled with anger as she made her way to the shed with Benny, the bunnies and Blue gnomes behind her, thinking that that Red tramp will hurt or kill her son even more than she has done already to him.

**Back inside the shed**

"I was so scared, you know" Gnomeo said, smiling at her

"You? You, who are so brave and challenging" Juliet chuckled

"No, scared for you. That you were going to do something risky or that your father and the Reds were going to do something horrible to you" he kisses her hand

Juliet smiles at him "You are my hero, and as long as I'm with you nothing bad will happen to me"

"Well, I guess that nothing will ever happen to you because you will always be with me" he leans forward and they kiss.

Suddenly, Shroom rush in the shed and started to jump up and down, rapidly. Trying to tell them that she has to go now or she'll get caught. Juliet couldn't understand what he was trying to say but Gnomeo gasped of what he said and turned back at Juliet.

"You have to go, now" Gnomeo warn her

Soon they heard angry voices and footsteps getting closer to the door. Gnomeo tried to make Juliet leave but it was no use, she didn't want to leave him, ever, especially when he's injured and she promised to take care of him. But Juliet knew she had to leave or she'll get caught and who knows what they'll do to her.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I don't care what I have to do to come see you, and you know that, right? Juliet smiled and the 2 gnomes share a goodbye kiss but it was not long when the shed door slammed open and the Blues found the Red girl with Gnomeo.

"Get away from my son, you filthy tramp! Lady Blueberry yelled at her while Blue gnomes approached her with tool weapons.

Juliet put up her black mask and she looked around the shed and she saw some pipes on the ceiling. Just like on the night she met Gnomeo, Juliet pulled out fishing rob and threw it up to the pipes and it pulled her up and swang herself over the Blues. She jumped, rolled over and safely landed on her feet on the pavement in from of the Blues and shed. Juliet swiftly ran toward the door, avoiding every obstacle and challenge and Blue gnome that was in her way. Gnomeo watched as his Red ninja made it to the door. Like a creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall, Juliet was a few inches from the gate door, as she ran toward it. While she ran, she pulled out her fishing rod from her back again and threw it to the lock of the door like she did in her Red garden to get out a few nights ago to her special Orchid and unexpectedly met the gnome of her life. She opened the door, but she looked back and Blue gnomes were still chasing after her far behind her. Before she head out into the alley, Juliet gave them a salute with 2 fingers and shut the door behind her and disappeared into the dark alley, figuring out to go to her Red prison or the peaceful garden across her's and Gnomeo's.

**Was that cool or what? Ninja Juliet is back! We should have had her more in the movie, don't u guys think? So, I'll leave u to it and don't for get to check out my other stories and review for them and this one too, LUV U! TPATFan16***


	3. Needing Her, Needing Him

**Hey people! It's me, your favourite gnome person. I am really sorry for not updating since last month but I will try to but up new chapters as soon as possible especially when I'm going on holiday now but doesn't mean I'll forget about u guys. Anyways, this chapter is when things get intense and a bit dramatic. I hope u like it... (;**

3. Needing Her, Needing Him

**The next morning**, Gnomeo was stirring in his sleep, back in forth it seems that he was having a nightmare. He wanted to wake up but he couldn´t.

_(Gnomeo's POV, in his dream)_

_I was walking around the Lawrence garden, through the tall grass, wondering where I was going and why I was there. Suddenly I heard a loud scream coming from behind me, I started running toward where the scream came from until I bumped into Juliet, I looked at her and she seem scared and terrified. _

"_Juliet, what's wrong? I asked her but she avoid looking at me in the eyes_

"_Gnomeo, they're after me, please, don't let them kill me" she cried, scared and wanting to ran away_

"_What? Who's going kill you? I asked, worried_

_But soon we heard angry shouts and footsteps getting closer, I saw that it was all the Blue gnomes in my garden. It didn't take me too long to figure out that they were after Juliet and they wanted to kill her. I was scared that they would actually do that to my Red gnome, I wraps my arms around her, tightly. But I felt her shake in terror and she escaped from my embrace and ran away from me, I tried to ran after her but she was quicker than me and she was out of my sight but I kept searching for her. I heard the footsteps getting closer to me, I hide myself in a bush and they passed by me, but I knew that Juliet was still out there somewhere and I need to find her before my garden do and kill her. I couldn't hide here, I had to move. __**"Juliet!**__ I screamed her name a bunch of times but I didn't hear her answer but I kept searching for her. I suddenly saw a crowd of Blues in surrounding form and I heard screeches, my eyes wide in shock when I realized who those screams were from and I ran toward them and broke them up._

"_Stop it! Get away from her! I screamed in rage at them, pushing them out of my way to the front but I was too late because found my Red gnome, half dead lying on the ground, with really bad scratches and with cracks and it almost looked like she was bleeding._

"_No, no, Juliet, please, wake up" I cried over her as I put her in my arms, without caring if the Blues were watching. I held her body in arms, praying and encouraging her to wake up until she opened her eyes with the last breath and strength she had left. She looked up at me, breathing deeply._

"_I love you, my Blue gnome, more than my own life" she smiled at her and I smile back at her as I held her hand in mine, she dangled her head but she soon let go of my hand and started dying in my arms._

"_No, no, no, my girl. Don't die, no, I love you too with all my heart" I told her while stroking the side of her face but it was too late, she died in my arms. My Red Gnome was gone._

"No! No! NO! JULIET! I screamed in my sleep, stir on my bed, terrified of that dream

"Gnomeo, wake up, my boy" I heard my mum's voice and shaking my body in the real world while the Juliet in my dream was starting to faded away. "You're just having a bad dream"

I opened my eyes, shocked and gasping by that horrible nightmare. I would never even think about losing Juliet like that and that my family would actually kill my love because they think it's her fault for my incident and because she's a Red. To be honest, I have never felt anything this strong, something that I have forbidden myself from feeling ever again. To fall in love and never with a Red! But I let my emotions take over and make fell this amount of love for her. She promised to be with me and I have to promise to be with her, I cannot risk losing Juliet and letting my worst nightmare come true. Still shaken up by the terrible dream, I looked around and I saw that I was still taped and glued together and it only has been 2 days since the incident from yesterday. Even though I was falling apart, no, my pieces were falling apart, I on the other hand, would fall apart if I was long and far away from my Juliet. I needed her more now than ever. I rested my head back on my pillow while my mum was taking care of me. And don't take this the wrong way, I love my mum like any son would love his mother but I prefer and trust Juliet to heal my wounds like she did last night when I asked her to marry me and I hope that it will happen and I don't care what my mum or Lord Redbrick or Benny or any Red or Blue gnome say about us because I am willing to let go of my hate to be with her and make Juliet the happiest girl in the world.

I turn to my right and I saw my mum walking toward me with my breakfast and my medicine.

"Here, my Gnomeo. I brought you your favourite breakfast and your medicine. The doctor says that you need to take it twice a day. Here, open wide" my mum said, putting the spoon with the medicine directly for my mouth but I turn my head, to avoid looking her in the eyes because I didn't want to hurt her but I was hurting too much, more inside than outside.

I love my mum, but she was treating me like if I was still her little baby boy. I will always be her son but I'm not a child anymore. I ride lawnmowers, I plan revenges against the Reds, which I will not do anymore and that doesn't matter to me, now or never again, all that matter right now is to get back to Juliet before she gets hurt by suffering about my well-being. I knew that at this very moment she was worried and scared to death about me, like I would if anything happens to her, I would stand by her forever and protect her with my life. Soon my mum interrupted by thoughts and I saw that she was still trying to get me to swallow that horrible medicine that smelled like oregano and mashed up with Brussels-sprouts. I was starting to get frustrated and irritated by her request but I just kept avoiding looking her in the eyes before I exploded.

"Come on, my boy. You need to take this or you won't get better"

"No, mum! I got angry and smack the spoon out of her hand "I don't need any of this to get better. What I need is my top nurse, which is my Juliet. Just with her love, I can get my strength back, I need her" I lowered my voice, confessing the truth from my heart. I saw in her eyes that she was shocked by my confession but I didn't care what she would say about it, she wasn't going to change my mind or my feelings about Juliet.

"You don't need that little tramp, Gnomeo." she said with a mad tone "She did this to you. She almost got you killed and I don't want her near you ever again"

"Don't call her that and she had nothing to do with this, mum. And she is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love her and she loves me the same way, that's why I asked her to marry me"

"You did what? Lady B asked, shocked

"Yes, mum. I asked her to marry me, and she is going to be a Blueberry even though she's a Red. She even would even change her color for me but I never cared about that, I never cared that she's a Red and she never cared that I was a Blue, the important thing is that we loved eachother and not you, not Lord Redbrick and not this feud is going to change that"

I told her the truth, and told her all my feeling and how much I cared about my Red gnome, but sometimes telling the truth can hurt other people's feeling and it breaks my heart to see her like this sad by telling her this. But I knew that it would come to this, I knew that it would come that Juliet and I would be discovered and people would find out about us and we would stand up to any consequence and punishment that our parents and gardens would give us. I was still pretty angry by her disrespect toward Juliet. Personally, I wouldn't care if she was insulting Lord Redbrick or any other Red in that garden but if she insults my future wife that would be crossing the line with me. She was just so angry about my love for a Red was too much for her, but she's going to have to learn to deal with it and accept it. And nobody is going to take care of me, except Juliet, all I need is her love to keep me going, even though I'll have to refuse every food, every medicine, every treatment that my mum or Benny or the doctor would help me get better, but nothing is compare to Juliet's love and care to get me back on my feet and keep that promise I made her.

"You don't need her, son. You've got me and Benny and Shroom and the entire garden to take care of you..." she said but I cut her off.

I turn back at me mum, with a mad grin on my face "No, mum. I **do** need Juliet. The only gnome I want and need to be with is Juliet. I know that with her love, I will be better than who I was before. Don't you understand that? I need Juliet here, with me! I was starting to lose my temper and if I didn't have my loving Red nurse, I will lose my head and go mad.

**(In the Red garden)**

Lord Redbrick kept rewinding his conversation with Juliet yesterday, he thought about what she said that he didn't have a conscience and that he never listens to anybody except himself. He was still furious at Juliet for falling in love with a devilish Blue, and not just any Blue, the son of the leader of the Blues. And he thought that it was wrong and disgusting that she was with him. But when she mention that he let his anger and hate toward the Blues get in the way of his relationship with Juliet's mother and the way he ignored her and the time when he mistreated her by when she was trying to reason with him about the feud but he didn't listen and he end up hurting her, and the worst part was that an 4-year-old little Juliet was watching and since that day she was beginning to feel fear toward her father.

**On the other part of the garden**, Juliet with her hair down, she held up her knees as she stair across the alley, looking at the abandon garden, where she picture and imaged the garden she and Gnomeo are going to build together. She also was thinking of her mother and how she wished she was here, Juliet knew that if she was here, she wouldn't forbid her to see Gnomeo unlike her father did and she would've a way to put an end to the feud and they can all be happy together again.

_Juliet's POV_

_(Flashback)_

_My Dad found out that I left the garden en I was younger and he dragged me back with force. I was sobbing and struggled with his grin but he tightens it and it was starting to hurt my arms. He growls at me in anger as I continue sobbing and then he throws me on the pavement. And he starts slapping me and beating me up like if I was punchingbag. I screamed for help but it was no use, my Dad kept slapping me with force._

"_You act like a spoiled brat! He screamed as he slap me and I hit the floor_

"_Redbrick, stop it! My mum came running at full speed toward us as Dad stopped mistreating me and hurting me._

_My mum pushed my Dad off me "What did you do to my daughter? She hold me in close_

"_What I should have done a long time ago. Because thanks to you, she's become a good for nothing, an ungrateful brat, a piece of garbage!_

_My mum held me tight in his arms as she strokes my hair as I sobbed, with tears in my eyes. I was crying by all the things my father did and said to me, horrible things that no child wants from their father._

"_Shut up! You have no right to treat her or talk to her like this"_

"_Rights? The only thing that she only wanted from me was the disrespect toward me so she can do whatever she wants. She never respected me and now she's become a failure, a nobody. This family is destroyed, and it's your fault, Marina!_

"_Juliet, my love, my girl. What did that savage did to you? Come on, help, let's go, let's get out of here"_

"_Mum..." I sobbed in her arms_

_Later, mum took me to the shed where a doctor was there to cure the wounds my Dad gave me. I was still sobbing as my mum dragged under her shoulder, making our way to the door. my mum knock on the door and the doctor opened it, he was a very good friend of ours and he's name was Antonio"_

"_Thank you, Antonio. Come on, Jules, sit down" she said as she helped me sat down on a wheelchair_

"_Marina, Juliet. What happened? Oh my goodness, look at what they done to you. I'll take her right now for a treatment, don't worry about a thing" Antonio said as he examine the wounds on my face and then he took me in a room to rest._

_Hours later, I was starting to wake up and I saw my mum smiling at me "My girl, how do you feel?_

"_The physical pain is what I care less" I said, meaning that the beating that my Dad gave me was more hurting than my wounds._

"_You right, I've been years in that place, scared to death. Dealing with your father's threats and anger. I tried everything to save the perfect family we had but nothing seem to work. I feel guilty that I let this happen"_

"_You need to stay calm, my love but your father gave you a real beating which will not let you do any Kung-Fu for months"_

"_Lord Redbrick is not my father. A father is not a man or a title or a last name. A father is someone who loves you, someone who protects you, someone who is suppose to teach you how to trust the world. Not someone who hits you or calls you horrible things, I hate him, mum. I hate him"_

"_I know, love, I know, but I promise that I will never let that ogre hurt you like that again" she cradle me in her arms and I could feel her crying too, by my pain, I'm making her suffer and it killed me._

"_I don't blame you, mum; you're terrified of him too"_

"_But I made a decision; you and I are leaving this place. That's why you and I are getting out of here and away from him"_

"_Together we're going to go on. Supporting me in every way"_

"_Yes, my love. I can't tell you of how much I love you and I'm sorry that I let this happen. I don't want to lose you ever again" she kisses my forehead_

"_I adore you too, mum"_

_(Flashback Ends)_

I felt a tear come out my eye because sadly, my mum died after that and I was destroyed, my mother, my protector, my friend was gone. I kept thinking of a lot of memories with my mum and how much I miss her. She and I were sick and tired by my Dad's anger and hatred for the Blues.It was like the feud was no important then his family, then us, I never even saw him be happy or smile. I even sometimes wondered, day and night, what does it feel to have a mum? I was so young back then that I can't possibly remember what does it feel like to have her around in my life, to be protected, to be loved, to be in the loving arms of a mother. Every child knows that a mother is the perfect friend, the one who gives us her love and hugs and kisses, and she is also the protector of my nights. She was a bright angel, a beautiful flower in the springtime, with her hugs and kisses. I was still hanged up on that thought as I pictured her in my head, her beautiful green eyes and her glowing smile and how much I missed her. I then started drawing on a piece of paper my initial with a red pen and my love's initial with a blue pen inside a purple heart. I was still daydreaming until I heard footsteps, coming my way and I turn to my left and I see my Dad coming up my pedestal.

"What do you want, Dad? Can I at least have my own privacy?

"I understand that you're still angry with me. I was very unfair with you"

"Why are you here? I'm sure you want something"

"No, no, no. Of course not. It's just that I realized that what you told me is true. I don't know what got over me. Every day, I become a cruel, heartless man, but I don't want to lose you, Juliet. My beautiful baby girl, who is my only family left. Can you forgive me?

I avoid looking at him for a moment to think about his "apology" and I wonder if he was serious and he meant what he said. I turn to face him and I saw that he wanted forgiveness in his eyes but I was still angry at him and I wasn't sure what to say to him. I took a deep breath and exhale, thinking about this, very carefully. I was about to open my mouth to tell him what I thought of his apology and begging me to forgive him, which I wasn't because I needed to know if he was willing to change and let go of his hate for me. But suddenly, I was interrupted when a little Red gnome came up the pedestal to give me my dad something very important that caught my attention.

"Lord Redbrick, Lady Blueberry is here"

My eyes wide in shock when I heard her name but not as wide as my dad's eyes wide but he frowns, puffed up his chest and walked down the stairs of my pedestal, heading straight to the back gate. I would have gone down too, to see if she had something to tell about Gnomeo but my feet were still glued down to the floor, so I'll just have to keep my ears wide open or have Nanette ease drop on their conversation and if it had something to do with my Gnomeo, I'll just have to find a way and come up with a plan to escape and go take care of him. I pulled out the save scrapper from last night and started to chip off the dried glue but this time it was a lot easier because I've done this before.

I watched Lord Redbrick made it across the little bridge from the grotto and to the pavement of the gate door, where Lady Blueberry was standing, waiting for him with a serious look. Meaning that she wasn't happy or never has been happy to see him, especially after when her son almost got killed by his hoodlums and his spoiled daughter. But Lady B knew that girl was the only one who can help her son and no matter how much it disgusted her to be in the bloody Red garden, she loved her son and if this was the only have, she had to do it.

"What are you doing here, Blueberry?

"Listen, Redbrick, I'm not here to talk about what happened yesterday or talk with you. I'm here to talk to Juliet" she said, serious, shocking Lord Redbrick!

"What would you want to talk my daughter?

"Because I need her help. Please, let me speak to her for at least 5 minutes"

"Very well, but make it quick"

Lord Redbrick lead Lady Blueberry to the grotto and up the stairs of the pedestal, where they found the poor still heartbroken Juliet, waving her rose back and forth, slowly, worrying about Gnomeo. Soon she hears footsteps coming up, she turns her head around and she sees her father walking up with Lady Blueberry, the leader of the Blue garden and the mother of her love.

"Juliet, there's someone here to see you" Lord R said, softly and Lady B step in front of him

"Hello Juliet" she said, softly

"Hello Lady Blueberry, how's Gnomeo? I asked as I cleared my throat

"That's what I came here for, to ask for your help. Gnomeo is asking for you, only for you. He's angry with me and he doesn't want to speak or look at anybody. He won't eat, he won't sleep, he won't take his medicine, and he won't do anything unless you are there with him. And if he doesn't take his medicine, he will get even worse than now. That's why I beg you to come with me, to help him. You're the only one who can reason with him, and he only will listen to you, only you. So please, Juliet, will you come with me? She begged me.

She knows that I would do anything for her son, I would even give me own life for Gnomeo, but I don't know I'm afraid what would my dad say about this and there's the other fact that I'm in locked up and all the gnomes are taking turns to keep an eye on me to not escape or to prevent her from killing myself but I don't know when they are going to realize that I'm way smarter than all of them.

"Absolutely not! Juliet is not going anywhere, especially not to that wrenched Blue. So, I'm going to ask you to leave and not to come into my territory again" Lord Redbrick said harshly toward her

I cannot believe the attitude my dad had toward Lady Blueberry. Not even in an emergency like this that involves the health of my Gnomeo, he couldn't let go of his hate for one minute and have a heart and try to reason with Lady B to let me go see him. And after hearing what Lady B said about Gnomeo not letting himself get better without me, I needed to get out and be with him or he'll never get well and that would destroy me. I watched as my dad kicking Lady B out of the garden and I got mad and I walked down my pedestal to stop him because I'm not going to let this one slide or let him talk to Lady B or Gnomeo like that.

"Lady Blueberry, wait! I cried, running toward them and they turn their heads toward me "I'll go with you"

"But Juliet..." my dad started, sounding serious but I cut him off.

"No, Dad. I'm going with her, he needs me. He's going to die if I don't go and I'm going"

I turn to Lady Blueberry "For Gnomeo, I will do anything for him" I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

"Thank you, my dear, thank you" she thanked me, holding both of my hands in hers and I smiled back at her.

We started walking to the door, Juliet looked back at her father and he had an angry grin on his face, she knew that he wasn't going to forgive me after this one but I didn't care, I didn't care what he would think or do about this. Gnomeo needed me and I gladly accepted and I was glad that Lady Blueberry asked her nicely, after all that has happened yesterday and blaming me of what happened to her son. Juliet knew that when she and Gnomeo get married, she and Lady Blueberry will get along because at least she and I have something in common; Gnomeo.

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger. But don't worry; I'll be back with more chapters if u guys give me at least 5 reviews. See ya later, alligators.**


	4. If I Never Knew You

**Hey, people! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything since Christmas but I'm back now! In this chapter I put one of my favourite Disney songs and I pretty sure you guys like it too. And it's also when some dramatic and shocking is about to happen. I have a dark cloud over my head for writing all this drama. **

**On, with the story...**

4. If I Never Knew You

_Juliet's POV_

I walked side by side with Lady Blueberry, she knocked on the Blue door and it scared me a bit to go inside the Blue garden, with everybody noticing me walking and giving me awful grins and growls. I came back to reality from my worries when I heard the Blue door opening and the sunlight hit my face as I tried to shade it with my hand. I started breathing deeply but then shacked all of my fears away as I entered the Blue garden beside Lady Blueberry. While walking toward the shed, it was what I was worried about because all the Blue gnomes were staring and glaring at me with awful growls and I heard the whisper horrible things about me to eachother but I just continue with Lady Blueberry and just ignored them as I made it closer to the shed but I was still a bit nervous.

"Don't be frightened, my dear" Lady Blueberry whisper in my ear and it calm me

"I shouldn't be in here"

"Don't worry about what they'll say; I'll handle them while you go help my son"

"With my life, ma'am"

Soon we made it t the shed and it sounded like a racket of noises and things smashing inside. I knew right away that it was my Gnomeo causing all that trouble; I heard screams and yelling inside it. Lady Blueberry was right; he was going mad without me. I thought it was sweet that he misses me as much as I missed him but I was worried about him and his health at the same time. But all that matter was right now that I was here to see him and nothing could make me more happier and I'm sure he will too when he sees me. Suddenly, the door opened and Benny ran out, all covered in dirt and mower oil, he shut the door behind me as I hid behind Lady B because I knew that he would be the least one to be happy to know that I'm here.

"Lady Blueberry, thank goodness you're here. Gnomeo's out of control, we don't know what else to do. He almost tore my head off... again! Benny said, panting in terror.

"Don't worry, Benny. I brought what might calm him down" Lady B said and she pulls me out from behind her but I was still nervous of how he'll react and I bet not very friendly.

"What is she doing here? Benny glares at me when he noticed me from behind Lady B.

"Benny, she is here because I asked her to come, to help with your cousin, so play nice" she said to him, serious but Benny was still upset by the idea.

She then turns back at me "You ready, my dear? She asked me and I nodded without thinking it twice.

She opens the door for me and I peeked inside and from out of nowhere a vessel came toward my direction at full speed and luckily I ducked it, avoiding getting hit by it. I watched it get smashed and I heard a furious scream/yell inside but I recognise it anywhere.

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYBODY!

I looked back inside, and I smiled when I saw my Blue, with his back turn at me sitting on his bed, he looked really angry.

"Then maybe I should go back" I chuckled/smiled, which startle him

_Gnomeo's POV_

I thought I was going mad by all the anger and suffering until I suddenly heard the voice that I love so much, the voice that belong to an angel, I turned around and I saw who I hope it was, my Red girl, Juliet!

"My Juliet!

I ran toward her and picked her up and I spin her in my arms but then I groan in pain and I gently put her down as I groan in pain. My arms and my leg were still soar and cracked up but not even the pain will ruin this perfect moment with my Red. But she didn't think the same as me because she laid me back down on my bed; I saw in her eyes that she didn't like seeing me like this.

"You need to lie down. You know I don't like seeing you like this"

"Yeah, but no one can take care of me but you"

"You know that you need to get better, at least for me"

"For you, anything"

"Sometimes I even wonder what would have happened if we've never met? Things would be so much different and none of this would have happened"

"Don't even think about that, I would rather die tomorrow than never meeting you. You are my angel, my love, my girl, my Juliet. Every time I got to sleep I dream of you and every time I see you, I get lost in your eyes, in your smile and your lips when I kiss you"

I kissed her sweet lips and she smiles at him and I smile back. Slowly, I sat up because I had the most brilliant idea to cheer her up and worry her less about me. I started singing to her and she light up a big smile when she recognize the song anywhere.

"How did you know?

"You always told me that you loved that song, so let me sing it to you because you deserve it."

_(__**Gnomeo**__)_

"_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes"

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you"  


I then stop for a while because I knew the next verse I sung by a woman and I needed her to sing it with me but as I was in her sparkling green eyes, she was in a daydream by the sound of my voice, she didn't want me to stop.

"Please, don't stop" she whisper

"Shall I continue or do I need a backup?

"No, no. I don't sing"

"I doubt that"

"You'll laugh at me"

"Come on, let me hear it"

"Ok, ok"

_(__**Juliet**__)  
"If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true"_

"I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you"

I was in complete shock and lost out of words when I heard that voice of an angel because that's what she is, an angel send from heaven to love and be with me.

"Whoa! Just whoa"

"It's your turn now"

"You know your part" I wink at her

_(__**Gnomeo**__)_

"I thought our love would be so beautiful"

_(__**Juliet**__)_

"_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright"_

_(__**Both**__)_

"_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right"  
_

_**J**__: Oh if I never knew you  
__**G**__: There's no moment I regret  
__**J**__: If I never felt this love  
__**G**__: Since the moment that we met  
__**J**__: I would have no inkling of  
__**G**__: If our time has gone too fast  
__**J**__: How precious life can be...  
__**G**__: I've lived at last..._

(_**Both**__)_

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright"  
_

_(__**Juliet**__)_

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light"  
_

_(__**Both**__)_

"_And still my heart is saying we were right"  
_

_**G**__: "We were right"_

_**G**__:"And if I never knew you  
__**J**__: If I never knew you  
__**G**__: I'd have lived my whole life through  
__**J**__: Empty as the sky"  
_

_(__**Both**__)_

"_Never knowing why  
Lost forever"_

"_If I never knew you..."_

"Somebody give this girl an award for best singer ever"

"I love you. I love you with my life"

"And I love you with my heart and soul" and I kiss her again

As the engaged couple that we are, we sat together, alone inside the shed. Juliet spends hours cleaning up my wounds with a wet rag but I cried in pain every time she does it and it was starting to annoy her with me. But at least she was happy that I was eating my meals and taking my medicine and she was putting glue on my shoulders and on his leg but I scream in pain, she felt like she was hurting me but she had to do it no matter how much it hurt me.

"Would you hold still? How am I going to cure you if you don't let me? She asks as she passed a wet rag over my head.

I then grab her hand "I don't need any of this. With just your love, I can stand anything" I flirted and she smiles at me and we lean in for a kiss. Noticing and feeling that the Blues were watching us through the windows, and Juliet opens her eyes and notices them.

She then parts from me and clears her throat "Um, don't look now but we're being watched" she whispers, chuckling and I turn around and sees the Blues outside the window. I give them an angry look, telling them to go away but they wouldn't leave.

"All right, move it along! Nothing to see here! Benny pushed them away from the windows and the shed door to leave his favourite cousin and this beautiful Red girl alone.

_Outside the shed_

Benny walks up to Lad Blueberry, still with the frustrated look on his face since this morning "Lady B, are you sure we can trust that Red. Because I still doubt that she's any different from any of those devilish Reds? Benny asks, with a disgust look, meaning Juliet.

"Look, Benny, I know what you mean and I feel the same way but she is the only one that can help him, so we don't have any other choice than to trust her. If he believes in her, I do too" Lady B sighs and Benny nods, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and big tall gnome cops barged into the Blue garden with garden tools as weapons and they approached the shed with Gnomeo and Juliet in it. Lady B and Benny tried to stop them and tried to get them to leave by pushing them to the door but they kept pushing them out of their way until they open the door and interrupted the couple. Confused and shock, Juliet stood up, confused but Gnomeo tried to stand up with her but she sat him back down as Lady Blueberry and Benny catch up.

"What is the meaning of this? Lady B asked, slightly mad

"Gnomeo Blueberry, you are under arrest for murder of Tybalt Redbrick" a tall gnome with a gray hat named Inspector Grayson stated.

Gasps of both gardens were heard in the crowd. Lady Blueberry's eyes wided in shock but not as big as Juliet's by the unexpected and terrifying news. Then Lord Redbrick and the rest of the Reds came in the garden to see what the commotion was about. But that didn't surprise her at all, she knew that the Reds were blaming him for what happen to Tybalt but she never knew thought it would get this far. She turned back at Gnomeo, with the same shock in his face and the same worried eyes that she had. Then 2 big police gnomes came from behind the Inspector and walked toward Gnomeo. They put his hand behind his back and handcuffed him. Juliet was scared, no, she was way passed scared, she was terrified know that her Gnomeo was going to jail for a incident that he didn't committed, she had to find a way to prove that he's innocent.

**UH OH! This is bad and good at the same time!**

**BIG CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will Gnomeo go to jail? Will Juliet fight for him? Will this stupid feud end? Will I stop asking so many questions? Find out to the next chapter! See ya, TPATFan16* ;)**


	5. In Pretty Deep & Who Cares?

**Hey, pretty people! I'm back with the next chapter where we find out if our little favourite Blue leprechaun (I like calling him that) if he goes to jail, leaving his future wife worried and suffering.**

**Well, on with the story... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LUV YA!**

5. In Pretty Deep & Who Cares?

_Juliet's POV_

This couldn't get any worse, I panted deeply with tears running down my face. My future husband has been arrested for a crime he didn't committed but I didn't care what the Reds say about him, I was on his side and I knew that he was innocent and what happen to my cousin was not his fault but my father was furious at me and it doesn't surprise me that he is the first person to believe that Gnomeo is the guilty one. I didn't take my eyes of Gnomeo, I stood still beside him, with my hands under his arms and he held me close to him, holding me in his embrace, terrified for him. Suddenly, I heard the gate door opening and I saw that it was my Dad with Nanette and the rest of the Reds gnomes coming in. I didn't even bother to look at them in the eyes or say a word to them, all my attention was on my love. Soon the Inspector started talking again.

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say could be use in your defends" Inspector Grayson as his men handcuffed Gnomeo.

"What is this? What is this nonsense? My son had done nothing wrong" Lady Blueberry cried, angry

"Don't waste your time, ma'am. I got a call that your son murdered a defenceless Red gnome 2 days ago"

"Defenceless?! I cried, angrily "This is ridiculous! My cousin was the one trying to kill Gnomeo!

Then Lady B turn to face my father "You. You denounce my son, you ungrateful..?! Lady B screamed, charging at him to attack him but Benny grabs a hold of her.

"Calm down, Lady B! You know that this isn't a surprise to any of us" Benny said, holding Lady B back and I saw the anger in her eyes, wanting to do something horrible to my father and honestly I was in the same position as she was, so I wouldn't care if she did something to him, in fact, she would be doing me a great favour.

I slowly walked toward my Dad, with tears in my eyes "How could you do this to me, Dad? After everything we talk about" I sobbed

He had a look on his face but I knew it was fake as he walk toward "We will talk about this later..." my Dad said ashamed, reaching to touch the side of my face

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! I screamed in rage and I ran back to Gnomeo's side

"Denounce or not, my son is not in these conditions to go to jail" Lady B said and I agreed with her

"I just do my job, ma'am. You have the right to find a lawyer by the end of the day or you'll be put to high treason"

"You can't do something like this" Benny said

"Let go of my son, he is not a criminal! Lady B screams in rage, and I would have done it the same for him not be taken away from me or her.

"Don't worry, mum. This is a misunderstanding, what happened the other day was an accident, I had nothing to do with it"

"Lies! We all saw what you did to my nephew and now we know what you're doing the same thing to my daughter!

"NO! He's not, Dad! I screamed in anger at him and then I turn back at Grayson "And you can't arrest him, you don't have any proof"

"As in matter of fact, we do have some proof, miss. We had our top scientists inspect the Red lawnmower and the alley, we dusted it and we found Blue chips and fingerprints of a Blue and it read that it was you, Mr. Blueberry"

I was shocked again by all of this! I kept looking back and forward at Gnomeo, terrified that they would take him away from me. After we've been through the last magical days we've known eachother, and despite and knowing that we were supposed to be mortal enemies. If I was supposed to be his enemy, I would be planning a revenge toward him for smashing my cousin, even though I never got along my cousin, but if that Juliet that had a hatred toward the Blues until she met the love of her life was me, I would rather kill myself than to feel hate or do anything to hurt him. But I realize that that Juliet is good as gone, and the Juliet I am now is going to fight and defend him in anything I'm up against.

"Take him away" the Inspector said and my Gnomeo was taken away from my side.

"No, no, no! I cried as I pulled Gnomeo back, I am not going to let these people take him away from me

But they pull him from my side again "Please, Miss Redbrick, don't complicate yourself and cooperate with the situation" the Inspector stated me, blocking my way to love. "Take him away, boys" he said, taking Gnomeo away again.

No matter how much I never wanted to I let go off Gnomeo's arm, I had to let him go or things would get worst. Then he looked back at me, worried. Our eyes met for the last time, but mine had a great sadness in them. I wanted to run back to him to stop this from happening and I did but Nanette pulled me back before the cops could do it. as she held me in her arms to comfort me, I watched him leave through that gate with the Inspector and the cops' gnomes. I felt like my heart was torn up into a million little pieces and it couldn't be repair, I felt the pain of a million of heartbreaks and I felt tears escape my eyes and I couldn't stop. I just stood still, as I felt the wind slowly blow through my hair and trying to dry my tears but I couldn't stop crying while he looked back at me, desperate and slightly afraid. My eyes were locked on him and his on me until he was out of my sight. I slowly got down on my knees, sobbing and crying by the amount of pain that was holding me down and all I wanted was it all to go away. I even wanted to die at the very moment but I wouldn't die for him, it would destroy him but I was already destroyed inside. With so many emotions in my heart and mind, I was felling scared, worried, anger, sadness but I think that the strongest emotion I was feeling, the emotion that I thought I left behind and thought I got rid of for the rest of my life just to be my Blue gnome but I was starting to feel all over again, it was **HATE** but it was not toward him, **NEVER**! It was toward everything that was around me and what was happening to me, like the feud, the hate between the 2 gardens, the anger I'm starting to feel toward my Dad for doing this to me and every single Red that used to look at me like a delicate flower girl, or just the defenceless leader's daughter, but now they look at me like the traitor that fell in hopelessly in love and was helping the Blues leader's son. Then that hate and anger came back to me, I got back on my feet and ran at full speed toward the gate and slammed it with anger but my Dad ran after me. I never wanted to speak to him again; he will never understand my pain or my suffering.

**A few hours passed**, since Gnomeo was taken away from me. Lady Blueberry asked us to leave her garden and we did, but it was not like she wasn't furious at my Dad for denouncing her son, and honestly, I don't blame her, I was way more furious at him for doing something so cruel to me like this. My Dad crossed the line on this one and this is something that I would never forgive him. I was still in Nanette's arms, she was helping me through this pain I felt in my heart while I was still sobbing and feeling it in the outside. Nanette took me to my grotto/pedestal, I took one look at it and all wanted to do was to destroy it and knock it down with wrecking ball for me not to stand on that thing ever again in life. I even felt that I wanted the whole garden to be destroyed to get this feud over with because what was to the purpose of this pointless feud? What was to gain from it? What was to win from it? To be the most beautiful garden in all of England? I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE! But I realized that all of that was all in the past and the past is long gone, all I was important right now was my future with Gnomeo. And I promised him that I would find a way to put an end to this feud that is doing nothing good but tear us apart, and it's killing me, like if I stabbed myself with a dagger in the chest, meaning to suicide myself.

Soon it started raining again but this time it was a bit stronger than last time. As soon as I felt the first few drops on me, I went down to my pond and looked down at my reflection, seeing my sadness and sorrows. Suddenly, I felt a rage that it took over my emotions and desirers to me made let down my long hair and I screamed in anger as I got down on my knees, grabbed a hold of the bottom my skirt and I ripped it up, showing off my legs and my knees, covered with my thighs. Then I took off my hat, letting down my long hair, I took one look at it and I realize that I didn't wanted it anymore, I didn't wanted to be this bloody color of a Red no more, if I could trade it for a Blue one or any color there is, I would, I growl and threw it to the corner of the pavement. While all the Reds were inside the shed from the rain, I was out here, heartbroken. My entire body was soaking wet, including my hair, I just stayed still, just sitting there on the pavement with my knees up, holding them up to my jaw, feeling all of my worries and sorrows around me, mixed with the rain and inside my heart and my mind, with none a friend or someone to understand my pain.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming toward me, I turned my face and it was my Dad. Still ever so furious with him, I quickly turned my face around to avoid looking at him in the eyes. Whatever he was going to say, whatever was his plan to change my mind about how I felt about Gnomeo, or he was going beg forgiveness, I wasn't going to let this one pass and forgive him or go easy on him or anything. He stood right next to me but I still avoid eye contact and stood still in my ball position with an angry look on my face that I could bite his arm off.

"Juliet, you better get inside with the rest or you're going to catch a death of cold" he said, lowering his voice but I was still angry.

Honestly, that was the least of my problem. Something inside me told that I had to say something "How could you be this cruel to me? After everything we cleared out, I realize that you still don't have a drop of reason and love for me to let him go" I growl softly, still avoiding eye contact.

"It was best for everyone" he lowers his voice

"Best for everyone? Or best for you" I ask, growl angry

"It was also best for you. You may not see it now but you will soon thank me for this" he turn his back at me, walking away.

Not keeping this hate and anger inside no more, I gritted my teeth and got up on my feet and I turn to him "One day. Not one day you couldn't bury your anger for one day. You had to take it out on an innocent gnome like him?! I wouldn't care less if you take your anger toward me but you had to take it out on him. And another thing, he's not in these conditions to go to jail and less for something he didn't do on purpose! I was sobbing as I go up on my feet.

"I did what I had to do. I wasn't going to let those monstrous Blues, especially Blueberry's wretched son take you away from me! You are my daughter and you are never going to see him again and that's final!

"Don't call him that! And it wasn't enough for you to take my mother from me and now you take my future husband?!

My Dad's eyes wided in shockness, disgust and anger but I stated him the truth and I was going to whatever it takes to keep my engagement to him.

"That's right, Dad, like you heard. After all of this ridiculousness passes, I'm going to be a Blueberry. I'm going to be Gnomeo's wife" I stated, proudly and not caring what he'll think.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT! You are a Redbrick, Juliet!

"Not anymore, Dad. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. For him, I'm capable of doing anything for him, even change my last name and my color, so deal with it!

After my Dad left me alone in the rain. I was starting to go insanely mad again but even worse than last time as I got out of control in anger and started smashing pots and ripping flowers and bushes and tree branches. I felt bad for the plants but there was nothing else that was near me that I could take out my anger toward it. Soon, I stopped my rage, I rested my back on the gate fence and slid down and hid my face in my knees again but this time it wasn't cry or feel sorry for myself that I was here in this prison instead of being there, next to my Gnomeo's side, holding his hand and feeling his arms around me, to let the pain go away. I rose up head from my knees with an evil smirk in my face as I began to hatch up a plan, a plan that was to go see, get and be with Gnomeo and never come back to this.

By the evil plan I was starting to organize in my head, I had the desire to express what I was feeling and thinking about right now, about how the Reds hate me now, and how I was beginning to gain a great power of becoming much stronger, much clever, much quicker and much astute right now.

Sometimes all people talk about me, they point me with their fingers, they talk behind my back, but I don't give them a glare. What can I do if I'm different to all of them? I'm from nobody, I have no owner"  
I know that they don't insult me; I can bet you that they hate me. Their envy is too big; I don't know why this is. What can it be? I know it's not my fault. My circumstances must insult them. My, my way it is the one I wanna choose, the one I wanna take to live. Who cares about what I think? Who cares about what I say? If I'm like this, I will be like this, I will never change. Maybe it's my fault, because I didn't follow the rules. But it's too late right now to change my funky ways. I will be firm in all of my convictions,  
I will reinforce my positions. And again, who cares about what I think? Who cares about what I say?  
If I'm like this, I will be like this; I will never change, never!

**This was war!** It was between me and this feud and I was destined to win this battlefield. Because my Dad may have won the war of denouncing Gnomeo, but I will make sure to win the battle to get him out of there and to prove he's innocent. And if I couldn't I know that he is suffering the same way I'm suffering right now and he wants to see me as I desperately want to see him and to never return, and I do mean never ever come back to this prison. I realized that all the love and loyalty that I had once for the Red garden and my family was starting to become this strong hate I was starting to feel in my heart. Tonight was the night that I would escape where no one would ever find me. And I also knew that my plan also involves a huge risk but I was more than sure to agree to do it. And if you're wondering what it is, let's just say that I'm going to need paint, and lots of it.

**Oooh! What would be Juliet's evil plan to get her Blue out of jail? This is getting good...! Don't u think? Please read and review and maybe love, thank u and I love u, guys. Well, I have to go to bed now, so I'll leave u to it ;)**

**Find out on the next chapter ;)**


	6. A New, Stronger And Blue Juliet

**I know, I know that it's been a long time since the last chapter, is just that I have been very busy with school work, art works, paintings my drawings, rehearsing some songs for choir competitions, writing my other novel books and going to karate class. But since I have a lot of free time now these couple of days, I will please u guys with more chapters of my story, especially on this one and the others. And I would like to thank and dedicated this chapter to my very but very good friend, JBABAE! U R AWESOME, GIRL! And every day I am loving ur stories more and more, so u guys please go read her stories because she is extremely talented! THIS IS ESPECAILLY FOR U! :D**

**And I would also like to give a shout-out to my real life best friend, Erica Kelly that is her birthday today! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI GNOMITA! I hope u r reading this because this is when ur character comes it, and I made her EXTREMLY CUTE like u! TE KIERO! Y I MISS U! ;)**

**Well, on with el cuento... **

6. A New, Stronger and Blue Juliet (2 Best Friends Reunited)

At the end of the street of Verona Drive, in a garden filled with dark Blue and gray gnomes, meaning like it was a police department. Inspector Grayson came in with his 2 men that were holding Gnomeo with handcuffed behind his back. They lead him inside a shed with jail cells, and they lead him down a hall with cells on both sides and they put Gnomeo in the middle of the left side.

_Gnomeo´s POV_

It was hours after I got arrested for "smashing" Tybalt by Lord Redbrick and the Reds, even though I was innocent but it´s no surprise that they would blame for it. I paced back and forth in my jail cell, trying to figure out what I´m going to defend myself for the court case in a couple of days. I knew that there was no way I could get out of this, and I could be found guilty by the judge with all the "supposedly" evidence they found in the alley. I was so worried as I kept passing back and forth. Soon a cop came toward me with some news.

"Mr. Blueberry, there's a girl named Rosaline Sapphire here to see you, you've got 5 minutes, miss"

Suddenly, a girl with long blonde hair in a blue dress and blue hat came in. She was wearing dark sunglasses and a black hood on top of her. I looked at her, confused, because I have never seen this girl in my life? Would she know me? Because I certainly don't know her. She walked down the hallway toward my cell; she looks up at me as I got close to her, still confused.

"I'm sorry, there's got to be a mistake because I don't know you, miss" I was concerned about her.

She then let out a smile at me, which confused me even more "Are you sure about that? She asked as she showed her eyes over her sunglasses, and I was shocked because her eyes were green and I recognize those esmerald eyes and that voice anywhere. It was my Juliet!

"Juliet? I wided my eyes, shocked that this couldn't be my Juliet but my worries and doubts vanished when I heard her voice again, the same angelic voice that I love.

"Shh, you're going to blow my cover" she says softly while looking around, making sure nobody recognizes her. But then she got closer to me and I kiss her through the bars. Yep, this was the Juliet I knew and loved.

"Sorry. But what and why..? I was lost out of words by her, by her disguise

She takes off her sunglasses and her hood down and I see her once-Red-but-now-Blue hat and she kisses me through the bars and I held her hands

"What are you doing here? And why are you Blue and blonde?

"After you got arrested by my Dad's fault, he locked me up like if I was his property or something. So I came up with this plan to change my appearance to escape and I am **never** going back. I grabbed some blue that I found in the garden and yellow paints; I let down my hair and I sprayed myself and changed my name and my personality"

I stayed silent for a moment when I heard about the blue paint she found in her garden and it made me realize that that was the same can of paint that I used on the night I attacked the Red garden and when I met her. She must have found and used all up. It really surprised at first by her color but to be honest, I think she looks gorgeous as my Blue color. But that will never change my feelings for the Red I fell in love with in the first place.

"You completely changed your color and your name just to be with me?

"For you. I'd be capable to do anything if it's for you. Listen, Gnomeo. I don't care what anybody says. I know it wasn't your fault. I know you didn't do it on purpose. I know you're innocent..."

"Juliet. Juliet, listen to me, I swear to you for what you love in this world that I never wanted this to happen, especially not let anybody know about us. I am not a murder; nothing that the Reds say is true. You got to believe me" I beg as I cupped her face in my hands, seeing that she was starting to tear up.

"I do believe you, my love" she sobs

"I'm trying to be strong for you but this is all so sudden. I don't know what they found but I swear to you that I am not a murder" I whisper to her, serious

"You don't need to swear anything to me. I know you and you don't deserve this. And I promise that I will get you out of this place"

"I didn't do anything! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I gritted my teeth, screaming, going out of control

"Calm down, my love. Listen to me, I believe in you because you have a noble soul and a brave heart. And I know that this isn't your fault, plus my cousin never cared about me so why I should care about him?

"Juliet, no matter what happens to me, no matter what happens. You know that I love you, right? So I need you to be strong because I know you too, and you are the most beautiful, the strongest and most challenging girl I have ever met and you also have a fearless heart, more fearless then mine. You understand me? He says, serious and she nods as he wipes her tear with his thumb.

"I promise I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here. Because I know you and you don't deserve this"

"And I will find a way to keep **my **promise to you but Juliet; I don't think your father is going to allow you to leave your garden after this mess"

"I don't care what he thinks or what he'll do to me. I love you and I'm on your side every step of the way. And besides, I'm never going back to that place where I'm kept as a prisoner, I ran away and I would ran away with you if I have to" she smiles through her tears and I kiss her again.

"Miss Sapphire, time is up" a cop gnome inform

Juliet slowly backs away, not wanting to let go of our hands "Stay put because I will get you out of here" she whispers and she kisses me through the bars "I love you! She cries as she lets go of my hand as she walks away from me

"I love you too! I cry back at her

I watch her leave as I hold on to the bars until she was out of my sight. I felt upset and scared for her that she had to go this far to come and see me. She changed her entire self, her color, her name just to be with me. I don't know if I felt guilty by this because I don't want her to change, not for me and not for anybody, because I fell in love with her as a Red not a Blue or any other color. And another thing that worried me about her was what if she gets caught and her father takes her back to the Red garden? Oh, I wish I could break out of here to protect her from those monsters that treat her like a prisoner. She deserves someone to look out for her and who loves her. I don't know if I was worthy of her but

_Juliet´s POV_

I put on my sunglasses and my hood up again, making sure nobody recognizes me. But while looking around, heading toward the exit I bumped into Lady Blueberry.

"Oh, excuse me, dear" Lady B said

"Sorry, ma'am" I said nervous in a high pitch voice

I passed next to her and headed to the door, until my dad rushed in running, looking all desperate. I tried not to look at him in the eyes or he'll recognize me pretty quickly. I hid my face and turn around not to face him.

"Inspector! Help me. My daughter disappeared! Lord Redbrick came in running to the front desk

I knew I had to leave know or he will recognize me and he will take me back to the place I would never in my life go back, I quickly ran out the exit. But before I could, I heard someone calling me.

"Excuse me, Miss" I heard the Inspector behind me, _"Uh oh, have I've been recognized? _I thought, worried, I stood still.

"Yes? I said in a high pitch voice, as I turn to the Inspector

"We were wondering if you've seen this girl? Inspector Grayson asked as he showed me a picture of myself, I needed to act like I never saw this girl, even thought this girl was me **(A/N: Yeah, that confused me too)**

"No, Sorry, I haven´t" I said, high pitchy

"All right, sorry to waste your time, miss. You have a nice day" Inspector Grayson said and let me pass and he walked toward the front desk where Lord R was getting desperate "Don't worry, Lord Redbrick, I'll have my men find her. But I issuer you that we will find her" Grayson said to him.

"It's not good enough! I am willing to pay a fortune to find her! Look for her even under the rocks! Lord R demanded, angrily and it made me ran out that door.

I set out the exit but I took one last peek into inside, I saw my dad sobbing and had a worried look on his face. I looked down at the ground, thinking that maybe running away and leaving my father was a big mistake. After all, I was the only family left to him but I then shake all those worries for him and I grins angrily toward him, and left the doorway as I scoff angrily.

The once-red gnome headed to my new home, it was to my good friend Amy's garden. Amy Greenly was a green girl gnome, she had long light brown hair with a green hat and green dress a bit like mine and she had clear hazel-colored eyes. After I went to go see Gnomeo in jail, I stopped at Amy's garden to ask for her help and let me stay there. Later that night, hearing all the sounds of the streets, the animals, the people and all you could expect during the nighttimes, but that didn't scared me, it never did. Like on the night I went to go get the Orchid. I knew it was risky but it was the only way I would get the respect I deserved but I think fate gave me something even better that changed my life that night. With the full moon and the shining stars above me. The now blonde Juliet wonder cautiously through the pavement on my way to a large house, I passed through the front yard while the owners were sleeping and I tried not to make any noise. I made it to the back gate; I knocked and waited until my friend Amy answers and she did. I smile when I saw her but Amy had a confused look on her face when she saw the masked girl coming in her garden and I had my back turn at her.

"Uh... can I help you? She asked but I ignore her and came in her garden "Hey, you! Who are you? You can't just come in people's garden like that! Hey, I'm talking to you! Amy asked & yelled, but no response.

"Oh, my Amy, how little do you know me? I laugh as I turned around. Amy opens her mouth wide and her eyes widen and I smile at her. We both light up a smile on our faces and we squeal in joy, knowing that we haven't seen eachother in a long time but a really LONG time.

"Julie? Julie! Amy exclaim and the 2 friends embraced, tightly

"Oh, Amy, it's been so long" I chuckles. I haven't seen my friend forever since my mum died and she was the best and only friend who treated me and accepted me for who I am.

"And I missed you much" I hug her tight

"Yeah, me too. And tell me, what brings you here? How are things in your garden? Amy asked, letting go of her embrace. And she invites my in her garden and they sit down on a little wooden bench.

"Bad. Really bad" I say, looking down at the ground, depress.

"What? Why? Did your dad put you on your pedestal again? Amy ask, concerned that her friend is in trouble.

"No. He did worse. Much worse" I frown

"What? Tell me, I'm here for you, Julie" she said as she rubs my arm

I take a deep breath, getting ready to tell her the truth "Well, it all started 3 days ago..." I sat down and started telling Amy my entire story.

From when I met Gnomeo, the Blue, our meeting, the our date, then to the incident of my cousin and how Gnomeo got hurt and got blamed for it and that's why my Dad denounce him and now he's in jail and why she had to change my entire self and my name and why I came here to ask for her help. After hearing my story, Amy felt bad for me and she pats my back, and it made me feel a little bit better.

"... and that's what happen, that's why he's in jail, even though he's innocent and I have no idea what to do to prove his innocence" I say as I wipe off my tears

"I'm really sorry, girl. But I know that this is all going to clear up soon, because I know you're not going to let him end up in prison. And of course you can stay here as long as you need but you have to tell your Dad you're ok, he must be worried about you"

Realizing she was right, I nod my head while wiping of my tears "You're right, I'll call him but there is no way that I'm going back there"

**Back in the gray police garden**

Lord Redbrick was still worried and desperate about his daughter. He sat down in the lobby on a chair with his hands on his face, with worries and questions like _"Why would she leave? Was she hurt? Where was she?_

Soon a police gnome calls him from the front desk with a telephone in his hand

"Lord Redbrick, you have a phone call" he informs him and Lord R gets up and walks toward the desk "Thank you" he says as he sat back down.

"Hello?

"_Hi, Dad"_

Lord R gasps and stood up "Juliet, what the heck you were thinking? Are you all right?

"_Yeah, Dad. I'm fine" I say shakily_

"Why in the world did you leave the garden? Where are you? I'll come get you"

"_Dad, listen. I just called to say... I love you and goodbye" I sigh_

"Juliet, don't...! Lord R yelled but it was too late, Juliet already hanged up on him

"At least I know she's ok" he sighs

I hang off the phone and I sigh afterwards, feeling bad for leaving my Dad like that and I was starting to think that maybe this was a mistake and that I shouldn't have done this. Feeling upset, Amy put her arm over Juliet, pulling me into an embrace, knowing that her friend needs her help and she was more than happy to help her.

"It'll be ok, Julie" Amy said, trying to cheer me up

"I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing"

I frown for a moment and sigh, but I then shake all of my worries away and replaced them with remembering what is happening and what I needed to do for Gnomeo's trial case and how I needed to sneak in tomorrow, to be there for him but at the same time not get recognize by any of the Reds, Blues or cops.

That night, Amy's parents happily agree to let me stay with them in their garden for as long as I needed to and they also promised to go with me to the court house if I needed to but I said that I could only have Amy to accompany me and they were ok with that because Amy was a girl that knew a lot of things, she loved to read a lot, she even had an accessory that was a book, she always had her nose stuck on a book. Amy showed me around her garden and everybody was happy to receive me with open arms and that made me smile. The thing that made me smile about Amy's garden was that there was no feud or fight with her next door neighbours, who were the orange gnomes next door and they all get along. I just wished that my garden would just get along with the Blues because there is no point of having a feud or any reason to fight about.

Amy gives me a spot where I could rest, next to a patch of flamboyant flowers. As all the green gnomes got ready for bed and all the security lights were turning on. Before I went to sleep, I look at myself in a mirror that Amy gave me, seeing that this girl in the mirror was not me, this was just a disguise that hides her true self from people who wants to separate her from her love, a Blue.

I sigh as I put the mirror on my chest "Look what I've become to get this far" I sigh and closed my eyes and I fall asleep but I couldn't get any sleep at all by thinking of tomorrow of how I was going to face my father, but not knowing that his own daughter was right in front of his eyes.

**That was soo cool and soo sweet! U guys have no idea of how many times I asked myself ¨What would she look like in Blue? So I made the experiment and to tell u the truth she looks better in purple but she looks cute in Blue too. Anyways, I came up with the Amy character based on my real-life best friend and editor, (fanfare!) ERICA KELLY! And I did the exact same details as her character; I hope u like her because I'm planning on having her around for the next few chapters ;) (I HOPE U LIKE YOURSELF AS A GNOME, GNOMITA!* And again, FELIX CUMPLEAÑOS (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!) I'll text u later **

**Another reason why I came up with her was that I thought my girl Jules deserves to have a little girl time and another gnome best friend, other than Nanette so I came up with her. And I hope u liked the chapter, the dramatic chapter is up next, with a trial in an actual court (DUH!)**

**ADIÓS! ;)**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!***


	7. Case Close

**Hola, mis amigos lindos! Before we start, I want to say that I'm updating just one chapter this week because I'm going to State for finals in my singing competition. When I get back, I'll put up the next chapter of my other story, sound cool? **

**Anyways, I had a little trouble and a lot of writers block when I was trying to write this chapter but thanks to a certain and special friend of mine, who's character is gonna be for the next chapter of my story (TE KIERO, GNOMITA!* TEXT ME!) And another inspiration I had for this chapter is a very dramatic and intense Spanish court show that I have watched my entire life with all the relatives of my family, especially my great-grandma. The judge is very sweet but can be very strict that's why I love watching her show every weekday at 6pm. That's how I got inspired for this chapter; I even used her first name for her character. I hope you like the chapter as I like the show and the show is called like the title of my chapter.**

**ALL RISE! And on with the show, I mean, chapter... Just read it ;)**

7. Case Close

Today was the day, the day of Gnomeo's trial. The sky was dark and fogy for the day of this terrible and scary event. All the Reds and Blues headed to the Supreme Court greenhouse in the gray garden. Inside it was like any court room but only smaller and with a lot of plants. The jury was ready, the air was cold and the crowd arise up for the presence of the judge coming in the room.

"All rise for the Honourable judge, Dr. Annemarie Goldberg" the bailiff gnome said, firm

All the gnomes in the room stood up as Judge Goldberg sat down on the high chair "Sit down, please" she said and then sat back down as the judge was reading the documents of the case.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lord Redbrick, you are accusing Gnomeo Blueberry. Please tell me, who is this gnome, why are you accusing him and what do you demand on solving the conflict?

"Well, your honour. This boy, this wretched boy murder my nephew and kidnapped my daughter" Lord Redbrick said

"No! That is not true! My son is not a murder! Lady Blueberry screams in anger

"Yes, he is! Lord R scream at her and it started a large argument between the Reds and the Blues, even the cops and the bailiffs had to separate them, but they wouldn't stop fighting.

The judge bangs her mallet numerous times, trying to get their attention "Silence in the court! Judge Goldberg yelled and the racket died down "Now, the plaintiffs may speak first and then the defendants"

"Thank you, your honour. Well, we Reds were a peaceful garden until the day these monstrous Blues were responsible for the death of my wife, and it left me to raise my poor daughter without her mother. And all my nephew wanted was to state a fact by their outrages pranks but it had to end up with blood. I was left alone to raise them, him and my daughter, Juliet. But by her wretched son, my daughter is gone; he took my daughter from me! he pointed at Gnomeo

Gnomeo rolled his eyes in frustration "I didn't take her from you! It was not my fault she loves me! Gnomeo said, angry

But Lord R got even angrier "That's not love! You're just taking advantage of her!

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Gnomeo scream back

"Order! Order in the court! She bang her mallet again "Thank you, Lord Redbrick, you may sit down now" she said and Lord R went to join the others in the crowd "Because I call the stand Mr. Gnomeo Blueberry" she said.

Nervous, Gnomeo got up from his chair of the defendant table and walked toward the big stand and sat down on chair with the judge next to him, he took a deep breath

"Please, raise your right hand" a lawyer gnome said and Gnomeo did what he was told, he raise his right hand "Do you swear to tell the truth, but the truth and only the truth under any circumstances? The lawyer gnome asked.

"I do" the Blue said and sat down on the chair

Then another lawyer gnome came toward him "Mr. Blueberry, can you tell the jury what really happened"

He took at deep breath and told the truth "Well, it was when I ran after my cousin Benny out into alley but I was too late to help him from Tybalt slice his hat off, I was so steamed that I admit that I attack him but I wasn't trying to kill him, I was just trying to slice his hat off but he push me down, trying to smash me. Soon the lawnmower head toward a wall, I tried to warn him but he didn't listen to me and got smashed, but it was an accident, I have no intention for it to happen"

"Lies! You intended him to get smashed!

The judge banged her gable "Silence! Continue, Mr. Blueberry"

"Mr. Blueberry, is it true you have a certain relationship with the leader of the Red's daughter? The lawyer gnome asked again.

Murmurs from the Reds and the Blues were heard in the crown and exchanging looks, saying that it was ridiculous. Gnomeo was starting to get nervous, he looked around until he found his Red in disguise with sunglasses and her hood in the back of the audience, he knew she was looking at him and she had the same worried look that he had. She lowers her sunglasses a bit, showing her eyes and she have him a smile, meaning he should tell the truth and he smile back at her.

"Answer the question, dear boy" Judge Goldberg said nicely

He shook his head "Yes, yes, we do have a relationship. And I love her with all my heart and she loves me" he said proudly and a lot of gasps were heard in the crowd but he didn't care what they think because he told the truth, not shamed and not embarrassed.

But not as angrier as Lord R's "LIES! Why would she love a Blue like you?! And if she loves you like you say she does, why isn't she here?

"Because she doesn't want to go back to that prison of Red garden, she felt alone and she was caged like a bird. She deserved to be free and to be herself. And you, Lord Redbrick, you never gave her any of those two things, me on the other hand, I have gave her so much more then what she deserves"

Then a big argument between the Reds and the Blues started and the judge banged his gable to quite down.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Silence! Mr. Blueberry, you may go. Because now I call to the stand, Mr. Benvolio Blueberry"

"Mr. Benvolio, is it true that Tybalt sliced your hat off"

"Uh..? Can you not see the sliced hat on my head? But, yes, your honour, he smashed my hat off when I tried to escape when I saw my cousin with that Red tramp..." Benny said, disgusted and Gnomeo was mad at him by that.

Lord R stood up "Don't you call my daughter a tramp or your hat won't be the only thing that will be sliced, boy! He scream, wanting to do what he said.

"Lord Redbrick, calm yourself; and tell me what did you saw when your cousin was with that Red? The judge said, serious.

But Lord R yelled again "That "Red" is my daughter, Judge Goldberg!

"I SAID CALM YOURSELF, LORD REDBRICK! Or I´ll forced to take you out of the room" Judge Goldberg scream and Lord R sat back down "Continue, my boy" she said nicely.

"Well, after I saw that my cousin was a bit suspicious when he refuses the attack we planned to destroy the red tulips, I followed him out the garden and into an abandon garden; I searched for him until I found him with a Red, holding hands and a few centimetres from kissing"

The people of the jury discussed what Benny confesses and the crowd murmur again. Gnomeo turn around and looked at Juliet, she was nervous as he was but she blew him a kiss to give him strength and tell him that she was always gonna be on his side.

"And what do you say about your cousin now, Mr. Bluebery? Judge Goldberg asked

"I think he betrayed us. When I saw him with that tramp, at first, I thought I was ilusinating because I thought I never my cousin as the Blue who hated the Reds, but I guess I was wrong" he said, harshly while looking at Gnomeo and he felt a bit ashamed by him. "And by that Reds and that tramp's fault, my cousin is being blamed for it, al he did was try to defend me and take back what was mine until the fatso of Tybalt got smashed and that those little Red twerps wanted to smash him back

"Because he started it! The little Reds screamed from the crowd and another argument began, pushing and fighting with eachother. They were even pushing Juliet, in disguise and she tried to get away from them as possible or she'll be discovered. The bailiffs separated them again and Judge Goldberg bang her mallet to stop the commotion.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

"Order in the court! Judge Goldberg yelled

"I have nothing else to say, your honour" Benny said, softly and he gets down and sits back down with the Blues in the crowd.

"Thank you. I will now call the next witness" she looked through the papers "I call to the stand, Mrs. Lady Blueberry" she called.

Lady Blueberry got up and walked toward the stand. On her way, she smiled at her son and he smiled back. She had faith in him as much as Juliet did. She sat down on the stand, loft up her right hand and she said the same thing the lawyer was asking all the witnesses.

"Mrs. Blueberry, can you please tell us when you found out about when your son was betraying you and your garden for the Red's daughter?

"When I found out, I was lost out of words, I didn't know what to say because I have never seen my son have any mercy with the Reds ever in his life but when I saw that Juliet girl defending him, I don't know if I was feeling confused or grateful for her but on top, but I felt like he went behind me back and lied and betrayed me like that" she said, shamed.

"I didn't betray you, mum! Gnomeo stood up, upset to her

"What do you want me to think, Gnomeo? You went behind my back and disappeared with a Red brat! She cried to him

"Mrs. Blueberry, do you think your son could have killed Lord Redbrick's nephew?

"But of course not! He is not murder. It is them who are the murder; they killed my loving husband, and then they destroy my precious wisteria tree which was the only beautiful thing I had of my husband and if that wasn't enough, that's why his wretched nephew wanted to kill my son because he wanted to make them pay"

"So, you wanted to get back at us?! Lord R explode again

"Silence! She cried, banging her mallet again "Thank you, Mrs. Blueberry, you may sit down now"

"Your honour, may I ask you a favour? Can I hug my son?

"Well, since I am a mother too, you may but just this once" she smiled. Lady B got off the stand and went to hug her son and the jury and the Blues went "AW..." except the Reds **(A/N: Jerks)**

Judge Goldberg went through the papers again "Lord Redbrick, do you have any more witnesses, like your daughter, perhaps? She asked

"No, your honour. My daughter disappeared a few days ago. By his fault! He pointed at Gnomeo again,

"You leave my son alone! He has nothing to do with your daughter! Lady B screamed at him.

Soon there a huge commotion and argument again with both gardens and the cops and the judge banged his gabble **(A/N: I like gabbles, they're powerful)** telling them to settle down but they wouldn't they were still fighting and arguing. In the corner of the room in the crowd, Juliet was in disguise with her hood and sunglasses but nobody recognizes her. She saw the big commotion and Gnomeo saw her and they had the same worried look on their faces.

"Silence! If Ms. Redbrick doesn't come to clear her confession by tomorrow, the defendant will be put to treason. She has 24 hours to confess, dismiss! She said and left her tall stand.

All the gnomes left the court room, all the Reds and Blues. without noticing, Lord Redbrick walked pass by Juliet, she hid inside her hood with her sunglasses and even Amy hide her face from him because if he recognize her, he would ask her about Juliet but luckily he didn´t saw the girls but Gnomeo did, he look back at her as he was taken away by some cop gnomes. Juliet sigh, depressed as she didn't took her eyes of him, and Amy rubbed her shoulders, feeling that she was upset.

"Go" she said

"What? Juliet ask

"Go talk to him"

"You sure?

"Yeah, go"

"Wait for me outside?

"Sure, kid"

Juliet smile at her and she hugs her tight, thanking her for understand her pain and what she's going through right now

She releases her from their embrace "I'll be back soon, ok?

Amy scoffs "No, take your time. I see that you need more comfort, not just mine" Amy chuckled and Juliet roll her eyes and went to the gray jail to see her Blue.

**Inside the gray jail**

"Blueberry, you have a visitor" a gnome cop said

As soon as the cop left, disguised Juliet walked in and directly to his cell and they kiss through the bars. She saw sadness in his eyes, this was not good, he was in the middle of a huge risk of being found guilty, all was lead to her, his fate was in her hands.

"You saw? He ask

"Yeah, I did and no matter what they said, I'm on your side" she smile and he smile back

The 2 of them lean closer and kiss through the bars but they don't realize that Lord Redbrick sees them as they kiss. He was in shock and anger when he saw Gnomeo kissing a Blue girl when he said that he loved his daughter in front of him and all the Reds and Blues and without knowing that she was her. He thought he was cheating on her! He didn't want to see any of this so he left but he will get even with that boy for "cheating" on his daughter.

The 2 break apart and he frowns

"Listen, I know that it's bad and that you have to confess but I don't want you to put any pressure on you but you have to tell the truth"

"Wait, but if I confess, my Dad will take me back to the Red garden and will never let me see you again"

"But if you don't, I'll go to jail"

She scoffs "So, this is about you? she asks a bit mad

"No, I'm just asking you to confess and get me out of this mess"

"But you're pressuring me by not risk being exposed?

"So, you're not on my side?

"No, I am. I just need some time to think this through..."

"You know what, you can think about it while you leave" he said harshly, pointing at the door

She was surprised "Ok, fine. I'll see you tomorrow... or maybe not" she frown and left the jail

Gnomeo eyes wide in shock, he turn back to tell her he's sorry but it was too late, she already left. He didn´t mean to put her in this pressure or to rush her decision. It was all up to her now, his freedom, his innocence or his punishment.

**The next morning**

_Juliet's POV_

I was here in the court room in disguise with Amy again. No matter how angry I was with Gnomeo yesterday, I couldn't let him down; I made the decision to defend him. I hid low in the corner of the room as I watched there was a lot of commotion between all the Reds and Blues were arguing because Juliet hasn't showed up yet. Gnomeo was starting to get worried, she was the only who can get him out of this nightmare but not even him could make her come, he couldn't pressure her to expose herself. He knew what the Reds would do to her if she does. He would prefer be jail as long as she was safe and away from those monsters.

"Well, seeing that Red tramp is not coming to defend either side, we might as on letting my cousin go" Benny said, harshly

"Don't call my daughter a tramp! And why would my daughter defend your wretched cousin when it's his fault she's not here" Lord R yelled as a bailiff held him back **(A/N: Hold him real good)**

"What? That is not true! I love her! Gnomeo step in

"Don't try to act so innocent. I know you don't love my daughter because I saw you with another girl!

Gasps were heard in the crowd and it made Gnomeo nervous, knowing that it wasn't true. He was about to tell the the truth about that "Blue" girl but he could rotten her out them. but he still defend himself and defend her.

"That's not true either! I love Juliet with my life!

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Judge Goldberg cried "Order! Order in the court! But the boy is right, since Ms. Redbrick is not present to declare on her case, I have no other choice that to declare the defendant..."

"STOP!

The door slammed open and a Blue Juliet, who nobody but Gnomeo recognizes, and the same one that Lord Redbrick saw earlier, was walking in the court room. Everybody was confused why this girl is here and what does she have to do in any of this. Gnomeo was relieved and scared for her and watched as she come closer to him. Amy was entering behind her, here to support her and to help her get through this.

"Stop, I'm here to confess"

"Young lady, this is not of your concern, my child" Judge Goldberg said

"Yes, it is, your honour. Because I am Juliet Redbrick" she grabs a big jar of water and pours it all over her and all the blue and yellow paint washes of her, revealing her true colors of Red from her hat and her dress, and her brown hair. All the gnomes gasp in shockness especially Lord Redbrick! Juliet knew that that the secret was out, she was going to be taken back to the Red Garden but this was risk she was willing to take.

"And I am here to confess the truth and to see the defendant in liberty" she smiles at Gnomeo and he smiles back, he was glad that she came.

The pretty brunette made her way up and sat down next on the chair next to the judge, ready to confess as all the Reds and Blues sat down in the crowd. She also had Amy to be with her and help her get through this; she sat in between the audience as the trial starts.

"Please, held up you right arm up" a lawyer gnome said with a big book and that's what Juliet did "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

With her right hand up "I swear" she says and sits down on the chair

The gnome lawyer walks toward her "Miss Redbrick, tell us what happen on the day that the defendant murder your cousin"

"Well, first of all, Gnomeo is not a murder, he is the most bravest, loving, and I know that he would never intend to do that. And if he says that it was an accident, I believe him" Juliet confess, she looked at Amy in the crowd and she gave her a thumbs up, telling her to have faith and Juliet smiles at her.

"Miss Redbrick, is it true you had some sort of relationship with a Blue?

The jury and the crowd started murmuring things and that made Juliet a bit nervous to tell the truth about her relationship with a Blue. She breathes heavily as she looks at Gnomeo and he smiles at her and she smiles back, then she turns back at the jury.

"Well, that may not be any of your business, but yes I did and do"

"And what do you have to say by this? You are not embarrassed to bring shame to your garden or betrayed your father?

"Honestly, I am not ashamed or regret meeting him or falling in love with him and nobody, not even our families will change my mind or my feelings toward him"

"But you most feel a bit angry at him by murdering your cousin?

"He is not a murderer! And I know that it wasn't his fault and that he actually trying to save my annoying cousin. I admit that me and my cousin had a complicated relationship and we never got along since we were children, and I knew that Gnomeo hated Tybalt but he would never think of killing him or anything like that, so it was not Gnomeo's fault"

"And we know that you ran away from your home earlier, tell us why"

"Why? Because my father's a monster, by his hate he put me, Gnomeo, my cousin and all of us in danger and in grave risk. He never trusted me or believed in me, the only time he ever looked at me was when he needs to stick me up on my pedestal for the rest of my life. He never listen to me either, that's why this happen and me and my mother couldn't stand anymore of this feud between the Blues, that's why she gone, and that's why **I **left"

"Your honour, I beg of you to let the defendant free and to put a truce in both our gardens, that's all I have to say because it's tearing all us apart"

"Thank you, Miss Redbrick"

"Well, we'll take a 30 minute break and return to see if the defendant is innocent or guilty, dismiss"

All the gnomes walk out the court room, and as soon as they got out, I looked for Gnomeo through the crowd until I saw him and I ran toward him. I begged the gnome cops to let me talk to Gnomeo for at least 5 minutes and they let me. They un-handcuffed him and he smiles at me and I smile back as we run to eachother and he picks me up and hugs me tight.

He chuckles as he puts her down "You were amazing, "Rosaline" he joke and I laugh

"You know I wasn't going to see my future-husband kept away from me"

"And I'm not going to let my future-wife walk down the aisle alone"

We held in eachother's arms as we kissed but we were soon interrupted when we heard an "Ahem" behind us and it made us break apart. Not to my surprise, it was my Dad.

"May I have a word? He asked

I look at Gnomeo, confused. And it was time for him to go back, we held hands for a few more seconds "I'll leave you 2 alone. I'll see you in a little while" Gnomeo kisses my hand and he leaves me and my Dad alone.

My Dad looks to me with an upset look on his face, wanting forgiveness but I was still angry at him. And if he ever tries to drag me back to that Red prison, I'm gonna resist and fight.

"Juliet, I..." he started

"Save it, Dad" I cut him off "I know what you're going to say, that you're sorry for mistreating me and for not opening your eyes sooner enough but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you"

"Please, all I wanted to do is protect you and not lose you like how I lost your mother"

"Well, I guess you just did anyway. Because if you won't let me have my love, then you won't have me"

"What do you mean, my child?

"Dad, look at me. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 18 years old"

"Yes, but you're my little girl"

"I'm 18, Dad. I'm capable of doing things and doing decision on my own, like I always did. You did what I had to do to get away from your hate and anger; I had to change my color and my name so you wouldn't find me. I love you, Dad, but I can't live like this anymore, with all this hate, with all this anger, sadness and most importantly, with all this feud business, like you said before, it's not of my concern"

**(A/N: Remember in the beginning of the, movie when Lord R says to Juliet "This feud is not your concern" as she drags her back to her stupid pedestal. Twisting words there ;)**

"Juliet, I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have let this out of hand but please, come home. What ever happen to the Juliet that I knew and loved the one who was my daughter?

She looks up at him, angry "She's dead, Dad. She's long gone and now that I stopped living that life where I was always locked up. I am now this Juliet that you see right here, that will fight for what she loves, no matter what you or anybody says about it and I know that I will never the Juliet I was before. So good-bye, Dad"

Lord Redbrick leaves me alone, I sigh afterwards, frowning. She felt like she could cry, she didn't want to hurt her father but he hurt her more. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, she didn't know of whose team she was playing for anymore, for the Reds or the Blues. Still with her worries and her thoughts, Amy came toward her to comfort her, and they hug eachother.

"You ok, kid? Amy rubbed her friend's shoulder

"Yeah. I'm fine. And how was that? Juliet asked

"You were amazing! But you think that it'll help him?

"I hope so, Amy. I hope so" she sighs

"Well, enough of that, give me a smile and let's go get a milkshake? Amy asks, smiling

"Sure. What do you want? Juliet shrugs and chuckles

"Strawberry! They said at the same time and then they laugh. "Jinks! You own me a soda! They said again and they laughed out loud again and left the court house to spend at least a few minutes together.

**Inside the court room (30 minutes later)**

All the Reds and the Blues entered the court room and then the judge came back and sat on her tall chair. The jury came back in too, with the final decision. Juliet, without her disguise, walked side by side with Amy, feeling worried and scared. As they sat down, Amy rubbed her friend's shoulder, trying to calm her down as the jury gave the judge the final decision and it made Juliet very nervous.

Judge Goldberg read the final papers and says "Will the defendant Gnomeo Blueberry please stand up" Judge Goldberg said and Gnomeo stood up from his seat, nervous.

"Has the jury decided? Judge Goldberg asked

"We have, your honour. We found the defendant Gnomeo Blueberry to be found..."

Everybody stood up from their seats and waited and were desperate to know the answer, Amy held Juliet in her arms, embracing her friend and trying to calm her down but she knew that she was freaking out inside but she did what she had to do and all they could do right now is wait and hear the answer. **(A/N: Drum roll, please! PRRR!)**

"... not guilty"

All the Blues cheered and Juliet let out a relief exhale, she was relieved that Gnomeo was free and not guilty and was not going to prison; she hugs Amy tightly, feeling happy and relieved. The police gnomes were taking off his handcuffs. When he was un-cuffed, Not holding back, Juliet ran into his open arms and he wraps his arms around her, tightly she was happy that he was free, more than he was and now they can be together and get married as soon as possible. All the gnomes, Red and Blues, watched them confused expect Amy who was really happy for them but she noticed their angry faces. The 2 of them share a kiss until they were interrupted and it made them let go by angry looks from the Blues.

"This is what you choose instead of us, Gnomeo? Benny asked with the Blues behind him, angry

"Look, we don't want any trouble. So leave her alone" Gnomeo said, protecting Juliet

"She's the reason that got you in this mess in the first place" Benny cried

She got mad and stood up to them "I have nothing to do with what happen, in fact, I was on Gnomeo's side the whole time! she yelled at them

Not believing a word she says, they still wanted to make her pay for what she did "We'll teach you not to mess with one of us, wretched tramp! Benny yelled again. They ran toward, charging with weapons. And it started a fight and argument between the Reds and the Blues again.

"Julie! Amy screamed

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! Gnomeo scream, protecting her

The Blues pushed Gnomeo out of the way and Juliet back away as they approached her and they started attacking her and swinging their weapons toward her. Juliet tried to defend herself but she was out-numbered and they were too many of them. Gnome cops and bailiffs were struggling to separate them and stop this but it was no use, things were getting worst. Gnomeo watched as this happened, it was just like he saw it in his dream the other night, **(A/N: Chapter 3!)** he wanted to stop this before they could kill her but he was being held back. Soon Amy had an idea to get Juliet out of this!

Then Amy thought of a diversion "Hey, everybody, a human's coming! Amy pointed

And all the gnomes froze up but Amy ran toward Juliet who was lying on the floor, all beaten up and mistreated with scars and cracks. Juliet tried to push herself up but she was too weak. Amy pulled her by her arms "Julie, Julie. Stay with me, Julie! She sobbed over her friend, Juliet looked up at her, squinting her eyes, weak and Amy puts her friend's arms over her shoulders but Juliet was about to faint until Gnomeo caught and picked up by her tights and held her in his arms.

"Here let me take her" he said, taking her in his arms

"Go. I'll distract them" Amy said, staying back

Gnomeo takes her outside and lays her down on the grass, she was unconscious, with scars and bruises and her nose was bleeding. "Someone, please help me! he cried and all the green gnomes ran toward him with the Red girl, who they recognized. A few seconds later, Amy can running in and guided him inside her garden.

"Come on, I'll take you to my garden" Amy said

Gnomeo picked up Juliet in his arms and followed Amy inside the green garden. This was something he would never forgive his family, they intended to kill her. Soon they make to Amy's garden, she opens the gate and lets them in. She guides them to her green shed where there was a doctor inside

"You can take to the infirmary; Dr. Verde is inside" Amy cried, pointed at the shed/infirmary.

"Thanks" Gnomeo said, worried

Gnomeo took Juliet inside, she was weak and dangling her arms with a bloody nose, bleeding. He set her down on a medical table and the doctor started examines her injuries. They push Gnomeo out of the shed for privacy but he refuse to leave, he was afraid something horrible will happen to her. This time his family/garden went too far and he will never forgive them if she dies or gets injured for life. All he could is wait outside in the green garden and every green gnome supported him and told him that she was going to be ok and they were all nice to him, even though he was a Blue and that surprisingly made him smile. But all he could think about was wait for his Red girl and if she survives this, he will keep her promise to her and maybe run away with her from all of this danger that surrounded them. Soon he finally saw the green doctor come out of the green shed but he had a sad look on his face.

"How is she? He asked

The doctor stayed silent, which worried Gnomeo _"No, it's can't be. Please, let her be ok"_ he thought in mind and went inside to see her and when he did, he nearly started crying...

**Whoa! That was so cool! But not good for my gnomy girl. I am really impress on how fast we are going with this story, we're almost to the chapters I am dying to show you guys and I hope u will love. Well, that's it for now, when I get back from my trip I will update a new chapter for the other story. LUV YA, GUYS & I LUV U TOO, GNOMITA!* ;D**

**Next chapter will be very romantic, I promise you and if you already know Gnomeo's promise to his Red girl, than I don't have to put up the chapter if you already know. No, I'm kidding.**

**LOS KIERO!* ;)**


	8. My 1st Love

8. My First Love

**So, we reached to chapter 8! And I put a song that it´s from my 1# soap opera "Corazón Valiente" ("Fearless Heart") and it's a really romantic song and I have been dying to put some themes from it in a story or in a chapter. And this is especially for my good friend, jbabae for being so awesome and supportive. LUV YA, GIRL!* ;) So, I'm going to let you guys continue reading and REVIEW at the end, PLEASE! I LUV U! (:**

After the misunderstanding with the Blues, Amy took Gnomeo and Juliet to her garden so they wouldn't find her. Inside the green shed, Gnomeo was relieved that nothing serious happen to Juliet, he spend the rest of the evening inside curing Juliet's wounds on her face.

"OW! Juliet cries in pain

"Would you hold still? Gnomeo says, putting a rag on her face

"It hurts" she refuses

"It wouldn't hurt much if you hold still" he chuckles and she rolls her eyes at him "Now it's the other way around"

"And is this your way of revenge? She smirks

He chuckles "You know I could never plan a revenge plan against you" he smile at her and she smile back "You really shouldn't have done that for me. Look how they felt you" Gnomeo said as he clean up and cured Juliet's wounds of her face.

"Eech... Ow! I know, but you know I can handle myself" Juliet groans in pain but she smiles at him

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't protect **you**. I would die if something bad happens to you, my brave heart" **(A/N: Let's not go there, please!)**

"Same here, baby"

As Gnomeo continue to cure her wounds, he noticed she had a glum look on her face and he stopped and held her hands.

"What's wrong, love?

"You know that they're coming after us, right?

His eyes wide of what she said "But the trial is over and I was found innocent"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean my dad is not going to do anything about it. And I am sick and tired of his anger and screaming and hatred, that's why I ran away, that's why I betrayed him"

"Well, there is just one option we've got left" Gnomeo said, smiling at her

"You mean..? She gasps, knowing what he meant

"Yep, runaway with me and we can get married like I promise, what do you say? He kneed on my leg, holding her hands in his.

"Yes, I do and I will! She screamed in joy

She got up on her feet and jumped into his arms, excitedly because she felt like it was like a dream come true and sounded very romantic to run away with her love. They planned to get married in private, with just him and her. They went to Amy to see if she can find them a preacher to marry them that night.

**That night**, inside the green shed, Amy helped Juliet with her short but beautiful white wedding dress and she had she hair down with a white flower on her left side like a pin, and she was holding a small bouquet of white roses, she looked more beautiful than he has ever seen. And he was wearing a black waistcoat and black bowtie. Amy walked down aside with Juliet and the 2 friends hug before Juliet walked up to her future-husband. They release from their hug and Juliet gave Amy her small bouquet and walked up and held Gnomeo's hands, she felt like she was in a dream, a dream that she'd never wanted to waken from.

"I thought we were never going to do this so fast"

"Why? Don't you understand that you changed my life, my love? Gnomeo smiled at her, meaning every word

"After all we've been through? Juliet asked, raising her eyebrow at him

"Nah. Let's not talk about the past. We're here to start a new future together" he said as he got lost in her eyes and she in his, like if the world disappeared behind them or like if they were the last 2 gnomes on Earth. They were in a daydream until the Father interrupted them.

"My children, are you getting married or not? The father asked, getting their attention

"Yes, of course, father" Juliet said

"And the girl? the father asked, pointing at Amy

"Yes, she's our witness" Juliet said, smiling at her friend and Amy smiled back

Then Gnomeo turn her attention back to him "You are the most beautiful bride in the world, and I'm your owner" he kisses her hand

The father clears his throat, getting their attention again "Now time for the vows, the groom goes first" he pointed at Gnomeo.

Gnoeo clears his throat and turns to his bride "Groom: I, Gnomeo Blueberry, I accept you, Juliet Redbrick, to love you, to respect you and to loyal to you and I swear to love you every morning and night, I promise you that from this day forward that I will leave behind my old life and all of my hate. I will not plot revenge, I will not prank, and I will not insult or be mischief or anything that can affect you, my Red. But I swear and promise you that I will become the man you deserve, that will make you happy and be the luckiest girl in the world, I swear to you, Amen" he kisses her hand and looks at her lovingly, noticing that she was looking at him with the same way.

"Now you, my dear" the father said, toward Juliet

"And I, Juliet Redbrick, swear to love you, my Gnomey, since I first saw you I swear to respect you, protect you, and be by your side forever. Ever since I saw you, I knew that right away you and I were literally made for eachother and it was my destiny to be with you, no matter what. And I don't or never did care that you were a Blue, I love you with all my heart and nothing or no one is going to change that" she finishes and they start kissing, passionately.

"My children! Can you please let go of her for one moment? He cries and the couple quickly let go of eachother "It's time for the rings"

"Yes, yes, father. I have them right here" Gnomeo looked all over the place and in his pockets but he couldn't find them, Juliet was starting to get worried and she started looking all over the ground for them with him.

"Uh... Looking for these? Amy asked, holing the rings in her hand

"Thanks, Amy" Juliet smiles, taking the rings

They quickly put their rings on their fingers, Juliet puts Gnomeo's in his and he puts her ring in her finger. As soon as they put their rings on, they went back to kissing one another, not wanting to let go of eachother.

"Can you please... you have to wait until I say "you may kiss the bride?

But the couple ignore him what he said and wouldn´t let go of eachother and they continue to kiss one another. Amy chuckles and giggles and the father looks at her in confusion and she shrugs.

"Oh, forget it" the father shrugged as the couple continue to kiss

Juliet was more than happy, free and with the man she loves. She parts from his lips and looks at him with loving eyes and he did the same, she could look at him forever and not get bore, ever. Nothing in the world, not even the feud or her father could tear her apart from the man she loves with all her heart. She could even hear the romantic song that expresses her feeling and love for him, "**My First Love"** she could hear the music playing and them singing to eachother in her head right now.

_**Juliet**_

"_You... you were my faithful love_

_The one that had this passion_

_I can't resist when you..."_

_**Gnomeo**_

"_...you find a place_

_Here, inside my heart_

_Between my greatest risks_

_And this grand love"_

_**Both**_

"_I know... that I can't love you back_

_That I have to be away_

_But I know that you'll always be..._

_My impossible love"_

"_My first love!"_

"_Memory with passion_

_And I know what you feel_

_That I can't live without you_

_My first love!"_

_**Gnomeo**__:" My first love..."_

**That night**, it was time for Gnomeo and Juliet to go and go on their honeymoon/wedding night **(A/N: I don't know what to call it...) **they were still in the green garden but they were ready to leave. After she got changed into her usual clothes, Juliet went to Amy to thank her to everything she did, for letting her stay in her garden, for being with her at the trial, for supporting her, for being her at her "wedding" and for being a great friend. The 2 friends smiled as they hugged eachother, tightly and moving side to side. Nearly squeezing the life out of one of other, knowing that they're not gonna see eachother for another long time, not until Juliet can tells her when she can come visit her again.

"Oh! Thanks for all your help, Amy. I am eternally grateful by you but I beg you not tell anybody, not even my Dad about this or about my stay here, ok" Juliet said serious, releasing from their hug.

"Sure, Julie. You know that you can count on me" Amy nodded, smiling and Juliet hugs her again. "Will I see you again, Julie? Amy frown

Juliet looked at her with a "not so sure" look "Uh... I'm not going to promise you anything, Amy but I will tell you this, you and I will always be best friends and I will always love you like a sister since we were little cute strong girls, my Amy, we will see eachother again very soon, I promise"

"I hope, Julie. Cause I´m gonna miss you so much" Amy said, tearing up

"Me too, my Amy. Me too" Juliet said, also tearing up

Amy sighs and looks down at the ground "After 10 years, I have you all to myself for only 3 days and then you leave me to go on your honeymoon" she frowns, playfully as they held hands.

"Will you stop? It's not like I'm going forever, I will come back and you will be the first person I'll call and see, so don't fuss, my friend" Juliet chuckles.

"Promise? Amy ask

"Promise" Juliet smile

The 2 friends embraced one last time, not wanting to let go but it was hard for them to say goodbye, Juliet was even crying, softly as they hugged. They haven't seen eachother in a long time and now they were being separated again but if Juliet doesn't leave, she could be found by her dad and the Reds and be taken back to that prison or they would still have the intention of killing Gnomeo again, that's why she married him and that's why she was running away with him but it killed her to leave and say goodbye to her friend.

"Time to go, love" Gnomeo interrupted them

"Thanks again, Amy. For everything" Juliet hugs Amy one more time

"Anytime, Julie" she smile as she let go of their last hug "And you... take care of my friend, ok? She told Gnomeo.

"Precious cargo" he replied as he kissed Juliet´s cheek

It was time for them to let go but they didn't want to until they did. Gnomeo put his arm around Juliet and she looked back at Amy as they walked away. She smiled at Amy as she knew that they will see eachother again and be the bestest friends again. Amy waved her goodbye and Juliet waved back, with tears in their eyes as she watches her leave through the gate and she already misses her already but she had to go let her go no matter how much it hurt her inside. She left the garden with her now husband and she knows that she will never regret meeting or marrying a Blue, but she felt inside her that it was wrong and forbidden but she didn't cared, she was happy with him and that's what matter and he was all she was focused on right now.

**That was so cute. And the goodbye of Jules and Amy was the same goodbye of me and my best friend Erica, we hanged out together the last day before she moved and I walked her to her house and we had our last goodbyes and I hugged her tight until we separated and I walked home, crying (literally) And I really miss her, so that's why I came up with the character of Amy, who is a bit like her and looks a lot like her and green is her favourite color and she's ALWAYS reading and ALWAYS has her nose stuck on a book but that's why I love her. (:**

**So if you are reading this, G. I know that you remember when we said goodbye and I hope I see you again soon. TE QUIERO, MIJA! (:**

**SEE U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THERE'S GONNA BE A LOT OF ROMANCE! **

**TRUST ME! ;)**


	9. A Brave Heart

**Hey, guys! I'm back from a dreadful and exhausting trip with my annoying uncle (who I've mention before in one of my stories, right?) Anyways, I'm here to entertain you guys again with my stories to my surprise I'm amazed that you guys like so much, especially you jbabe (LUV YA, GIRL!)**

**Ok, So, to be honest with you guys, I'm not really comfortable writing this chapter by the whole "wedding night" thing even though, I've seen it a lot of times in all the soap operas that I watch and I had a lots a help from them to do this chapter but I don't think that it's appropriate for young kids to read or see this. But I let my conscience and my creativity take over and it all lead up to this. Anyways, I hope you like it and please go easy on me because I really put a lot of effort into this and did try my best. And don't forget to review at the end. THANKX! (;**

**PS. If you guys see a little star * in a paragraph or in a sentence that means that that paragraph has a song from one of the soaps that I watch. And I had lots of help from watching all the chapters and I decide which ones to put in my stories. Because I COULDN'T TAKE T ANYMORE! They're just so freakin' romantic, I had to put them in! Anyways, I put the best ones in my stories, especially the ones that involve love and sex (WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT?! KILL ME!)**

**ENJOY! & REVIEW! & DON'T FORGET TO LOOK FOR THE LITTLE STARS! **

9. A Brave Heart

_Juliet's POV_

After the most and only beautiful wedding of my life, me and Gnomeo walked back home to our real home, the Lawrence garden, but I think it's really our garden now. We had a lot of work to do but we were tired from the long walk home and I still had blue and yellow paint on me.

"You know you still have some paint on your face" he pointed at the paint in my hair

"I'll go wash it up" I smile, nervously

"Don't take too long" he smirks at me

I felt suspicious by what he said and I knew he was up to something and he didn't want me to know.

"What's that suppose to mean? What are you up to, Gnomeo?

"You just go wash up and don't you worry about a thing" he winked at me but I gave him a kiss.

I was a bit confused by his comment but I shrug and went directly to the pond to go wash up. The air was breezy and chilly tonight but tonight was a special night, it was my wedding night and I bet it was going to be the best nights of my life and the night that I will never forget and I will never regret. I took off my skirt, then my corset and my shirt and my tights and my shoes and lastly my bra and knickers. I dip a toe in the water paint on it, so I started scrubbing it and washing like if I had shampoo & conditioner. Then I rub and wash my shoulders and my arms, then I pass the sponge all over my legs and all the paint washed away. As I continue to wash up, I started thinking about how my family and my friends were doing without me, especially my Dad. I have always dreamt that on my wedding day, I was dressed in white and he would take me down the aisle, down to the arms of my future husband, even though he was **now** my husband and I was happy married with him. But I wish that we could have had that beautiful wedding that I have always dream since I was a little girl and since I met him.

Soon I finish washing off and I grabbed a towel that I took from the greenhouse earlier and I dried myself with it and I dried off my hair too and I then wrapped it around my body but when I turned around, I saw Gnomeo behind me, leaning/resting himself on a tree, smirking and staring at me and who knows how long he's been there, watching me.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT! I scream at him, feeling uncomfortable as I tried to cover myself with the towel.

"What? I can't see my wife..." he said, still smirking at me

"NO! GO AWAY! I scream again, demanding him, still covering myself

"Ok, ok. I just came to tell you that everything's ready" he said, chuckling like if this was a joke

"Ok, I'll be there, just give me 5 minutes, and stop looking at me like this" I told him to go and he left me alone.

Ok... now I feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable that made me blush and embarrassed me a bit. But after he left, I chuckled by what he did, he's so funny when it comes to scaring or flirting with me like this, but to be honest, I kind of liked it, a lot. I put on my clothes back on but I let my hair down because it was still wet, I grabbed my hat and I walked toward the greenhouse to see what my husband's surprise was.

I opened the door to greenhouse and everything was pitch black at first until I walked toward the light of a couple of candles, light up and around the candles where a lot of rose petals, it was so beautiful how the candles were glowing and the smell of the roses, I was so happy by what I was seeing, I covered my shocked smile with my hand and I heard footsteps behind me and I didn't needed a hint or clue to know who it was.

"What... what is all of this?

"Surprise?

"No. Amazed! Just like you"

Gnomeo started throwing roses petals all over the place and all over me too, whooping and I laugh. And then he opened a big bottle of Champaign and I started laughing like I was having the time of my life on my wedding night. I then I pulled him closer to me.

"Gnomeo. Gnomeo, come here. Do you love me?

"More than my own life, my love. More than my own life"

"Then you are so lucky. Because I love you too"

"Oh yeah?

"You don't believe me? Then I'm just going to have to show you" I kissed his sweet lips in a passionate way.

"Oh, I like that" he flirted

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into his arms as I screamed in laughter. He sat me down on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I place my hand on my cheek and kissed his sweet lips, I think for 5 minutes until I parted but I didn't stop smiling and staring at him.

"You are my hero; you are the smartest, the sneakiest, the stealthiest and the most handsome I have ever met in my life" I kissed him again.

"You know, I don't want to go back. I want be the only man in your life. Just like you, who are the only girl in my life" we kissed again and I put my head back on his chest.

I lean closer to him and we kissed as he put his hand on my cheek and I put both of mine behind his head and pulled him closer to me, in a violent force. He stood up and he picked me up and carried me bride style, and it's ironic because we just got married and he carried me to the bed. Soon he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck as we continue to kiss passionately until he leaned back, taking me with him. We fell back onto the bed, I was on top of him and he was under me, I felt my heart beating a hundred miles an hour by each of his kiss and his touch as our hands travel eachother´s bodies. We kissed passionately as we nuzzled our noses to our faces. Soon his hands reached my back and I felt the knots of my corset get loose, that's when I realize that he was undoing my corset but I didn't complain or refuse, I just let him continue as I allow it to slip of the arm holes down my arms. By knowing where this was leading up to and knowing what I was doing, not controlling myself anymore, I put my hands on his waist and I started to unbuckle his belt and just like me, he didn't pull away or anything and let me continue and I then took of his blue waist coat and then his white shirt, now shirtless. Suddenly, by sitting on top of him, he took of my shirt and then took off my red skirt with my apron and he threw it on the ground without quitting kissing me. Feeling the love and passion, I stroke and pass my hands all over his chest and it felt really nice, he saw that I was enjoying this, and I was and I started kissing it over and over again before I went up until I made it and kissed his soft lips. Soon we made a quick switch which made me let out of a squeal, he was on top of me and I was under him and my hands travel all over his back, slowly and how I really liked doing this with him. I then sat up and he took off my white t-shirt and with only my bra and knickers on, I was starting to get a chill but I felt warm with him on top of me. I then kicked off my mary janes and he then kicked his boots off as he lay gently on top of me. I then pulled off his pants off until I took all of his clothes off and he then started to unhook my bra and slip off my knickers and my tights which that my legs were starting to show the color of my peach skin and he started kissing my legs and I lay back with my eyes closed, feeling the sweet pleasure by him.

Then he started kissing my neck over and over again, I clench because I couldn´t breathe, it was like it was hurting me and I was going to break in two, I looked away from him, wondering if I was doing the right thing to be with him. That's when he notices something was wrong with me and he stopped kissing my neck and looked down at me.

"What's wrong, Juliet? He asked, concern something was wrong with me

"I'm terrified" I said softly, still looking away from him

"Why? He asks

"That they will find us" I exhale and he had an upset look on his face. "My father and my garden would hate me even more if they found out I'm doing this with you. And I'm pretty sure your mother and your garden already hate me because they still think it was my fault for what happened to you" I felt tears in my eyes, going down my cheeks as I continue to stare into his beautiful azul eyes.

"Gnomeo, this is crazy. We don't have a future"

"It's true. I don't have a future to give you. But it's not because of the 2 different worlds we're from. It's because I don't know if there's a future for me. But I do have a present. You're here because you believed in me. There were so many times I wanted to tell myself to stay away from you because I didn't want you in the middle of this mess" he reaches for me and strokes the side of my cheek as he spoke again...

"And however, you're here. We have to fight if we both want to be together. I want to, Juliet. And you? Do you want to too?

My heart melted by the most beautiful words I heard in my life. But I still had doubts if those words he said came from his mouth or his heart? His question had an obvious answer. Yes, I do want to be with too. I didn't care the danger we were going through, a long as we were together, nothing can separate us again.

Still staring into his eyes, my mind was clear. Instead of telling how I felt, with a great force...

**I kissed him!**

I wrap my arms around his head, stroking his cheeks as I kissed him with passion and force as I pulled him closer and lean back on the bed with him. He then wrapped his arms around my back as he lay gently on top of me again; we continue to kiss passionately and slowly, giving ourselves to love. With my eyes closed, he started to kiss my neck and it hurt a little but I let him continue because I knew that he was loving this as much as I did. Soon it started raining outside but I couldn't hear the thunder or the raindrops outside because I was busy hearing the 100 heart beats I was feeling. As he continues to kiss my neck, I pass my hands all over his back and over his muscles, which felt really nice to feel them. I closed my eyes and let him kiss my entire body and I twitched once and a while but I didn't complain, I just gasp and took deep breaths and I let him continue and felt his lips all over my face and my neck. Soon I parted from his lips, so I can say something that I meant.

"You know, I always wanted a husband like you, even though I never imaged getting married and those girly things. Ever since I met you... ever since I met those blue eyes like the ocean, those warm lips and that brave heart of yours, that have took me to heaven, I've only thought about one thing... I wanted to be your woman"

"You are already my woman. But it's just that now you will be my wife forever"

While we continue to kiss again with passion, I was starting to realize and feel the real meaning of true love.

Love is giving up your life for someone. When you realize that the other's person's life is more worthy than your own. That's the kind of love I have and feel for Gnomeo and this was the most craziest thing I've ever done but I didn't care, I was loving ever second of it. Gnomeo was my love, he was unique, he was my soul mate, he was my own heart, he was perfect in every way and I loved everything about him, EVERYTHING. He saved me from a very lonely life, and that is love. Love was a very strong and beautiful feeling and an emotion that could be expressed through many ways, like speaking, showing it, and having it warm up your body and your heart by somebody that loves you back. Love is also something brave, having to protect the person you love with your own life, that's how I felt about Gnomeo, and he will always be my first, my only and my last love.

"I wanna know everything about you. What did you first thought of me when you first saw me? I asked, curious, with my head resting on his chest as he stroke my back, softly.

"And this ninja girl, where did she come from"? Gnomeo teased, sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"And now? What do you think now? I ask, getting closer to him, resting my head on his chest

"Now I think... that I'm the luckiest guy in the universe, because I have the most beautiful girl by my side. The most beautiful and the most wildest" he smile lovingly and I chuckled and we kissed again.

*I wish to love him, without having fear to lose him. That his body with mine, to tell me everything, face to face. To take care of him and for him to listen to my whispers and desires. And to feel the heartbeats of passion of this heart that fights for his love. Because a brave heart, that doesn't fear what it feels and is determine to love him, to give him forever everything. A brave heart that dies of passion, because this forbidden love lives here in my heart. Because that's what I feel, what I have, and what I am... a brave heart.

_Gnomeo's POV_

"You know something? Ever since I lost my father, I made a vow that I will never love again or feel nothing but hate and anger, and I also learn to not forgive, but then you came along and you melted the icy cold heart that I had for years and brought back all that love that I had once, and for that I will be always thankful of you" I kiss her.

"And this is your way of thanking me? She asks, smirking

"And this is your way of your welcoming me? I teased and she chuckled

"What are you thinking of? She ask, kissing my chest

"I don't know, of our lives, our future, what we're going to do here now that we're married"

"And the baby? She ask and it open my eyes wide

"What baby?

"The baby that we're going to have"

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to be thinking about that? I scoff a little, nervous

"I don't know, anything is possible. Because I can't take it anymore, Blueberry. I want to be a mum. But don't tell me that you don't want to be a father? She said excited

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that we just got married..."

Then she cuts me off "I know what you mean. And I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I loved the idea of us becoming parents and I'm pretty sure you'll be a wonderful mother"

"You too. No! I mean, a father, not a mother..!" she hesitated and it made me laugh

"I love it when babble like that" we both chuckle and I kiss her again

She rested her head on my chest again "Hey. Now that you won't do your lawnmower races or your revenge plots. Are you gonna get bored? With me? She asks and I chuckle.

I thought of it for a moment "Hmm... Uh-uh. Never (kiss) Never (kiss) Never (kiss)" and I kiss her a bunch of times. "But it is true, I do like the adrenalin when I'm racing, it fills me up with that. But there's something more important that you fill me up with that. The most important thing in the world. Love" I kiss her again and she kisses me back.

"And you? You're not going to do your Kung-Fu ninja training anymore? I asked

"Honestly, I will miss doing of my Kung-Fu but I'll have you to occupied my time" she chuckles and we kiss again.

_Juliet's POV_

We continue to kiss with passion, then I got on top of him and he wraps his arms around me and I felt him pull the blanket over us, keeping us warm. He started kissing my neck as I close my eyes, feeling a bit clench but I let him continue, no matter how much it hurt and I almost couldn't breathe, I let him continue.

I know I'm gonna sound a bit poetic of what I'm about to say, but it's all what I feel about him...

*It's my life, the one the simply without him I didn't believe in. It's my body, the one that suffers for destinies that only causes us pain. It's my soul, the one that with no condition that loves him. And it's my lips that with his makes my heart beat very fast. Living without him is suffering, in the solitude. And makes me have no mercy with him and takes me to the darkness and blinds me to not have him. It's beautiful love! It's weird and it belongs to me and him. And why do we have to suffer and it's so beautiful at the same time. It wraps me with just one heart. What's ours is unique but sometimes dramatic. Sometimes it hurts but when you're in love, there's no consequence in life that will let it die. I can't take it or hide it anymore inside of me, so I give myself up and all I have in me to him. It's absurd to not have him if he was born to be just for me. I can't live without him, he fills me up with his love and if he doesn't give it all to me, I'll starve to death. I'm very convinced that I deserve him, cause every breath I take, I feel his presence. That is beautiful love means to me and him, that's what he means to me.

Soon we stop and lay closely together, he holds me tightly in his arms and I rested my head and my hand on his chest, catching my breath and hearing his heartbeat, racing and I smile at that. But I soon had a thought that worried me. _"He's a Blue. Not a Blue" _I heard that thought in the back of my head, echoing like it was a flashback when I first met him and found out that he was a Blue. It killed me that I know that he's a Blue, my enemy and that I'm suppose to hate him, but I can't and I don't think I couldn't in my life. I was way passed hating him, I loved him with all my heart and soul and nothing was going to change my mind about him or how I feel about him. I lay quietly, next to him, with the same thoughts that worry me.

"What's going to happen now? Because at any moment we're gonna have to return to where we belong" I said with a tear running down my cheek.

"Hmm. I think we're not going to be the same anymore. After this, after what we live through. Well, at least not me" the he kisses my cheek.

I agreed with him and I knew he loves me back as much as I love him with all my heart but I don't know why I still had my doubts about all of this and bit about him, that's why I said this.

"Tell me the truth" I say, still upset

"What? He ask, softly

"What do I mean to you? I ask, serious

"Oh Juliet, all I can say that I have never felt something special like this, that's the truth" he said softly and he kisses my forehead. I snuggled close and looked up at him.

"Really?

"Yeah, why do you ask? He asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to know"

Then all my doubts were gone, I was sure that he felt the same way that I did. Something inside me said that I lied to him but I knew that I didn't, I told the truth and confess my love to him.

"And you? What do I mean to you? He asked me

"Why do you even ask that? You know that I would even give my life for you" I turn to face him

"Well, we don't have to talk about that because our past is behind us, now we have to think about our future together, with you as my beautiful wife. I love you"

"I love you more" then I turn around, facing him and I placed my hands on his cheeks and we kissed and then he started to kiss my neck again.

Suddenly, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and it was not by Gnomeo's love or by the pain him kissing my neck, it was a pure pain of guilt. The kind of guilt that was telling me not to be here with him or to be doing this with him. When my mother was killed, I also made a vow to her, that every day I would find a way to make the Blues garden less beautiful than mine and would make their lives miserable and make them pay for what they did to her but I never had the intention to hurt them in any way. But then Gnomeo Blueberry, the Blue's leader's son, came into my life and changed it completely and I fell desperately and innocently in love with him. He makes me weak on my knees and makes me feel like the person I want to be treated, to be loved, to be respected, and to make me feel this way that I have never felt before. I felt a tear escape from my eye when I thought of my mum. I just hope that if she is watching me from wherever she is, she would forgive me.

_(__**Juliet**__ in her mind)_

"_Mum, you're the only one that knows what I feel, what I lived through. I need you to help me to understand on what just happen to me and I don't regret it. I love him but I feel like I betrayed my family and I broke your promise to get back at the Blues for killing you. forgive me, mum but I'm feeling something much more stronger than my lack of revenge. What I did was...for love"_

_(__**Gnomeo**__ in his mind)_

"_Love? Could that be what I'm feeling for Juliet? There's no girl like her but what do I do with this feeling? Because I don't want to go back or I will lose her and I will never let that happen"_

_**Both**__ POV´s_

_As I continue to wonder and figure out these feeling for the love of my life, I let sleep take me away as we held eachother in our arms and maybe... just maybe this will be this start of our lives together and away from our family feud._

**The next morning (still in the greenhouse)**

_Juliet's POV_

I felt the sun rays stinging on my face, as I stir on the bed and trying to block the sun with my arms over my face but I couldn't. I began to open my eyes and I let out a yawn as I rub my eyes and I pushed myself up and sat up but I soon noticed that my husband was gone, I looked around as I used the blanket to cover myself because I was naked from what happen last night with me and him.

"Gnomeo? I called as I woke up but no response "Gnomeo? I called again but still no response

I looked around the greenhouse but I couldn´t find him "He left me? I was beginning to worry

Suddenly, I heard his voice coming from outside, leaning on the door and it made me jump in fright "It cannot be. We made love last night and you still don't trust me? Nah, with you is hopeless" he said as he walked inside the greenhouse and directly toward me and I gave him a grin. And I'll have to mention that he had his clothes on "_Aw" I thought in my mind_, _disappointed and I laugh a bit._

"I'm sorry. It's just that I woke up and you weren't here" I grin at him as I scouched over and he sat down next to me, and still covering myself with the blanket.

"And what did you say? "This Blue traitor abandons me"? "He left me in the middle of this outgrown garden where I can be killed by a deadly lawnmower"? He joked and made me chuckle. "Well, no. This Blue traitor went to go get some breakfast" he held up a basket with some fruit, with grapes, strawberries and blueberries **(A/N: Ironic, isn't it?)**

"Fruit. You don't eat fruit?

"And... they're not poisoned? I gave him a smiley grin and raise my eye brow at him

"Well, these. Make your ears grow. These, makes your hair falls out; and this one is the most poisonest of all, if you eat it, it makes your eyes fall of your head, and it's a really shame too because then I would never have to see those gorgeous green eyes again" he joked and it made me look away to laugh and I look back at him.

"Want some? He offer me, holding up the bowl of fruit to me

"No..." I refuse, playfully

"Come on, it's delicious. Here, me first"

He first took a bite out of a strawberry and then he gave it to me. I took a bite out of the strawberry and it was delicious and then he took another bite out of it as I chewed it down.

"See? Nothing happens" he whispers

We lean in forward going for a kiss and I wrap my arms around him and his around my back. Then he started kissing my neck like last night again and I placed my head over his shoulder. But I opened my eyes as I though this through, was I doing the right thing? To run away from my home and to marry my enemy? To me, he was my husband but way deep inside of me and a little voice in head was telling me that he was still my enemy and that I should hate him, but I can't, I tried once and it almost torn me apart to realizing that I love him far too much to hate him and we continue to kiss.

**Suddenly,** the door slam open and it made us separate in fright. Gnomeo stood in front of me to protect me. It was my Dad and to my surprise, my cousin was with him! He was glued back together but he had bad looking cracks and scratches. But he wasn't worried about his shape to swing a trowel directly a Gnomeo's face and he did! "GNOMEO! I screamed his name and ran to his side as he groan in pain on the ground, I was worried about him and I didn't care that I have to cover myself with the blanket, I have to be strong for him and get him out of this situation. But like always, my dad grabbed and jerk me away from him.

"NO! LET ME GO! I cried, as my Dad pulled by my arm

"You are coming with me, and I will make sure that you never escape again! He yelled, angrily as he tightens his grip on my arm and pulled me away from my husband.

"NO! LET ME GO! I screamed again

Just like last time, I punched my dad in the stomach again and he releases me and ran back to Gnomeo's side. Then Tybalt was chasing after me while my dad groan in pain, but me being smarter than both of them combine, I shut the door and locked it! My dad and Tybalt banged the door and shouted me to open it but I ignore them and I threw my arms around him, sobbing.

"JULIET! OPEN THE DOOR! My dad yelled, banging the door but I ignore them

"Gnomeo, you ok? I sob over him

"Yeah, I'm ok, love. UH! He groans in pain as he pushed himself up

I hate to see him like this; I needed to get him out of here before he gets killed "Come on, let's go, my love. I got to get you out of here"

I pulled him up and put his shoulder over mine and he struggle to keep up with me, walking toward the back hole of the shed. We were almost at the hole but then the universe had to be against me because that's when my dad and my cousin broke the lock and slam the door open again! And my dad got his disgusting hands all over me again and he jerks me away from him while Tybalt gives him a real beating. I tried to break free from my dad's grip.

"NO! STOP IT, TYBALT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! (Sobs)"

But it was no use! There was nothing I could do to prevent this of happening but all I could do was watch this happen. After Tybalt gave him the last kick in his stomach, it even hurt me. Because he and I were soul mates and we loved eachother so much, that I felt his pain, internal and physical. I was feeling his pain and I wish I could put a stop to this, but I was powerless over my father.

"All right, Tybalt, I think he's had enough" Lord R order and Tybalt stopped

"Gnomeo" I sobbed so much for him and I saw him with so little strength in him, he started to get up on his feet. He had bruises and scars but he was strong, for me. I tried to run to his side again but my Dad pulled me by my arm with force, he made me face him but I struggled by his grip as I continue to sob.

"Listen to me, you little brat! This was the last straw! You ungratefully disobey me!

"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! You can´t keep controlling me, Dad!

He tighten his grip on me, harder "I told you to shut up, brat! And for this stupidity, I will lock you up for the rest of your life!

"DON'T YOU CALL HER BRAT! Gnomeo yelled from the ground, trying to regain his strength but it made my Dad and my cousin even angrier.

"Stay out of this, you piece of garbage! Tybalt scream and punch him again, making him fall to the ground.

"TYBALT, STOP IT! I screamed again

With force, I push Tybalt off him and I ran to Gnomeo´s side and I stroke his cheek but Tybalt pulls me away from him. As Tybalt held me back, Gnomeo stood up as he wipes off the blood of the corner of his mouth and said "No... No matter how much you intent to kill me, I will always love Juliet and I will always find a way to be with her" he manage to get that out of him, with angry grin and it made me smile but it made my Dad turn red with anger.

"Give him one more so he'll get the message, Tybalt" Lord R order, cruelly

"NO! NO! (sobs)" I screamed as I watch Tybalt give him one last beating, then I was dragged back to Red garden over my Dad's shoulder with Tybalt following behind with my clothes in his hands, but I continue sobbing and crying for him as I was taken farther and farther away from him.

"NO! NO! GNOMEO! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I scream/cried to him as I struggled by my dad's grip as he groans in pain on the ground and it killed me.

The more I tried to struggle to break free, the more the monster of my father tightens his grip on me. He really crossed the line on this one; I was in so much pain and that I lost the strength to escape as he took me back the Red Garden. I think this has been at least the 3rd time that I've been caught and taken back. But I will never give up on him but for now all I can do was any girl would do for her the guy she loves, cry and worry for him but I have to be strong for him and I just wanted to run into his arms. I continue to cry and sob and my Dad kept telling me to shut up and all I can say that is that I hated him with all of my heart, he wasn't my father, he was a monster, a despicable gnome that never cared about me that never loved me as anything. No wonder my mum was always scared of him and never wanted me to follow in his footsteps or be like him. I rather die than to be like him. But I think that I lost all hope of getting away from him because no matter where I go, no matter how many times I escape, he's always there to take me back and never wants me to be myself or to let me with the man I love, but I lost all hope of being with him. But this was only temporarily until I get my strength and my dignity back but all I can do right now was, cry and suffer.

**WOW! Longest... chapter... ever! But it was all worth it!**

**So, the 1****st**** song you guys with the 1****st**** star is the opening song of the 2****nd**** soap opera that I watch every weekday night at 8pm "Brave Heart" and I just couldn't take it anymore, I just had to put this song in my stories, I thought it would be a perfect fit for G+J's* romance in this chapter. I hope you liked the song because I love it! I literally sing it every day! (;**

**And the 2****nd**** song you guys found with the 2****nd**** star* is the 1****st**** soap opera that I watch every weekday night at 7pm is "Rose Diamond" and again, the song is the opening of the soap and I thought it would be a great song for Juliet to express her feelings and love for Gnomeo and what's she's going through in this chapter. And again, I hope you liked the song because I love it! And I also literally sing this one too every day! YAY!**

**That's why I would like to thank my soaps because I get inspired and use mainly plots from them to come up with all my stories. So, I hope you guys liked it and I promise that the next chapter will be more intense of the following shockness and even more drama that will leave you in :O **

**SEE YA LATER, ALLIGATORS! XOXOXO! (;**


	10. All Alone Means To Not Worth Living

**Well, I don´t have much to say except thanks for the reviews, I hope u enjoy the story, I Luv u all... Bla, bla, bla, even I´m getting tired of these stupid messages.**

**On with the story... (I gotta get a new agent!)**

10. All Alone Means To Not Worth Living

**In The Red Garden**

Lord Redbrick carried Juliet over his shoulder with Tybalt following behind with her clothes. She screamed and screamed and struggled and tried a bunch of time to escape his grip but she couldn't and not to mention that she was naked under a blanket. But she didn't care that she was naked or the other gnomes were watching her, Juliet ran toward the gate to get back to Gnomeo but Lord Redbrick blocked her way and he picks her up again and takes her back to the grotto.

"NO, NO! LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME! PUT ME DOWN! Juliet screamed and pounded her father's back to release her "LET GO OF ME, DAD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME! Juliet screamed again in anger toward him.

"Oh yes, I do! He throws her to the ground with force. Making her hit the ground, she covers herself with the towel to not be exposed but she was still heartbroken.

She gets back up on her feet, standing up to him "It's my life! And I'm going to escape as many times I need to! **Because I love Gnomeo with my life!**

"I'm not going to see my daughter turn into a failure! Next to that imbecile will only bring you is shame! Gnomeo is a despicable Blue! He yelled in anger.

"Then I will have a miserable life, because that Blue makes me happy! And that Blue is more of a man that you! She growled at him.

But Lord Redbrick rose up his arm and smack her across the face, making her hit the floor "THAT'S ENOUGHT! He growl as Juliet sobbed on the ground "I will not watch you end in the garbage! He grabs her by her shoulder; tighten his grip on her as she sobbed.

"Dad, Gnomeo is fighting for me because he loves me! He makes me happy! She sobs through her tears.

"And I'm your father! And you will do what I say!

"Juliet! Nanette gasped when she stops Juliet and hop toward her, seeing how horrible Lord R is being to her "Lord Redbrick, let her go!

"Nanette, go take Juliet to the grotto and make sure she gets dressed and she stays there..! Lord R order, aggressively but Juliet cut him off with her sobbing.

"No, I have to go with him! And what do I have to do for you to let me go, Dad?! She yelled in anger, almost drowning in her tears.

"SHUT UP! Lord R slaps her across the face making her hit the ground again. "YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT! And you will never see that bastard again. And from now on, you will do what I say, you like it or not, with or without force! He growl at her, as she sobbed on the ground.

"You're a monster" Nanette stated at Lord R as she pulled Juliet up "I cannot believe how a father would treat his child like this"

"What I did to her was something that I should have done a long time ago. All she's done was cause trouble but **this** was crossing the line! Now take her to back to her pedestal and make sure she stays there and she doesn't escape again! Lord R yelled in anger.

He grabs his daughter by her neck "I will deal with you later" he lowers his voice at Juliet who was still sobbing and throws her to the ground again, and he walks off to another direction.

"Come on, Jules, let's go" Nanette pulled up the crushed girl

"No, no, please, Nanette, no" Juliet sobbed as Nanette took her to the grotto

**Minutes later,** after she got dressed, poor heartbroken Juliet was in the arms of her frog friend, crying out loud by what happen this morning and how her father and her cousin almost killed her husband again. She sobbed in her arms as Nanette stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. But no matter how many tears or how many tissues Juliet needed to calm herself down and to stop crying, she couldn't stop crying or thinking about Gnomeo.

"There, there, don't crying anymore, calm down" Nanette whisper as she stroke Juliet's long hair.

"I don't want to live anymore. Nothing makes sense anymore. And please don't start by telling me that I'm still young and that I have a life ahead of me" she sobbed with all her tears on her face; she wipes her tears and blows her nose with a tissue and continues crying.

"And what do you want me to say? Nanette ask, still stroking her hair

"Nobody cares about me. Nobody cares about what I feel. What's the point of living if everybody looks at me as a traitor?"

"No, don't say that because you are not a traitor and everybody here does love you, you got me, you got your Dad, your cousin who is now with us, but you are not alone"

"Yes, I am alone, Nanette. He was the only one who cared about me, that's why I have this huge pain inside of me. And you know me, you know that I'm tough and I don't cry but this loneliness and suffering broke me. He brought the real me, the one who has been locked up inside for a long time and had the chance to be myself. That's why I cry and I'm worried about him. What should I do?

"Maybe you should just forget about him" Nanette sighs as she rubs Juliet's shoulder. Juliet was shocked by what she heard!

"How could you say that?

"I'm saying that because you can't keep this up. You can't keep hiding and running away. Every time you guys try to be together, it always backs fire on you. Forgive me when I tell you this, Jules, but you lost the game, after everything you've been through, you lost the war and the battlefield"

"But I love him"

"I know you do, but what more can you do?

Nanette held the broken hearted girl in her arms, feeling her shake. She gave her a lot of tissues and she blew her nose so many times but more tears came out of the pain she was feeling her heart. She felt like one of those girls that her family hates the guy she loves and now they hate her but will never be accepted their love for eachother. Like one of those defenceless girls that all they can do to is cry day, but the pain she was in right now was too much she could bear, she turned into the weak girly girl she never wanted to me. She felt so alone and didn't want to leave like this.

"Nanette, will you please go, I need some time alone to think" she said softly

"Sure, kid" the frog sighs and leaves the child alone with all her sorrows and tears.

**That evening,** Juliet was still in pain but she soon stopped crying for a while but she was still destroyed inside, she was a mess. She had her long hair all messed up and she had her clothes were torn up and she was barefoot, but her face was pale and her eyes were still red from all the crying for hours. She lay down on the cold pavement to her pedestal, looking up at the sky with her worried thoughts. But soon her cousin came to talk to her but he had no luck in getting her forgiveness.

"You have anything to say? Tybalt ask

"I don't want too" she said, not facing him

"You know, it's not good to be curled up back here, you can get bored"

"I don't get bored, I'm just lonely. With nobody that gets worried about me"

"I know how you feel; I have felt alone my whole life. I felt solitude, the anger. I hated my mother because she never paid any attention to me. You and my aunt were the only people who cared about me"

"Sometimes I feel that it's better for my dad if I didn't existed"

"He's just trying to protect you, like I'm here for you now"

"Why'd you do that? Why can't think about it before you dragged me way from him?

"Listen, Jules. Believe it or not, I get worried about you because you're my little cousin and I don't want you with that Blue"

"That Blue is my husband. And I don't care what you, or my dad or any of Reds have to say about that"

"You'll see it one day that that Blue is your enemy, you'll see"

Juliet scoffed by what he said and she couldn't believe what he did this morning. She also couldn't believe that he got put back together, she prefer him to be smashed. He and she never got along, not even since they were kids. Nobody cared what she was going through, the pain she was in right now. She didn't even had the strength to escape or go back to see her husband, but she couldn't even get up from her spot. She felt so alone without him, she looks sky and thinks of him. she never felt this amount of crying and her being so tough and thinking she could never cry after her mum died, but Gnomeo broke her and he made her feel the emotions that she thought she abandon, but no, she was wrong. She was always so brave and looking out for herself and not letting anybody stand in her way. But now all she cared about was him, more than her life that now to her, didn't really matter or wasn't worth living any more.

_Juliet's POV_

Times like this I really wish my mum were here to help me, to comfort me. But I was alone, nobody understood my pain. I stare out into the open, staring into space with my thoughts of her and a memory of her when I was younger and she was always there for me. I kept staring as I started getting a flashback of my mum and when I was 8-years-old.

_(Flashback with 8-year-old Juliet and Lady Redbrick)_

_It was the day when I left the Red garden when I was 8 for the first time but my Dad and Tybalt found me and brought me back in by force. I was with my mum with my head on her lap, she stroke my hair. She didn't seem so angry because she understood why I did it._

"_You know, that I wanted to give up a dozen slaps in your behind for leaving the garden, but when I found out that you got hurt, I almost die" my mum said, stroking my cheek with my head on her lap._

"_Forgive me, mum. I just wanted to go outside for once and I'm sorry for lying to you" I said, sighing, feeling sorry about going out the garden for the first time but I almost got hurt in the alley until my dad and the Reds found me and brought me back._

"_Why didn't you tell me? You know that you could trust me in anything" she asked me, while stroking my hair._

"_Yeah, mum, but you don't do anything to help me with my dad. He treats me like I was a little girl"_

"_Yes, I know, my love. But you will always be our little girl. We will always see you like that"_

"_I'm not a little girl anymore, mum. I do Kung-Fu, I can climb trees and I know that soon I will have the great adventure one day that I almost had today" I smiled at her as I look up at her._

"_Oh, my girl. I have to tell you that your father got really mad..." she sighs but she was soon cut off._

"_Marina, leave me alone to talk with Juliet, please" my dad walked in, with a low tone but I knew that he was mad and was going to yell at me. And by that I got off of my mum's lap and she gave my dad a look, meaning to go easy on me and she left me alone with him._

"_Now, you're going to explain to me, young lady. Why on earth did you go outside?_

_I stated silent on the ground, looking up at him, not wanting to speak to him and he gave me an angry look. He always treated me and my mum in the worst way, not physical but emotional you can image if we didn't do what he says._

_(End of Flashback)_

_Juliet's POV_

**That's it! I have had it! I can't live like this way anymore!** I knew what I had to do to end my suffering. Knowing that my Dad never cared about me or never gave me the same amount of love my mum did. And who would care if I even take away my life? But I had to think this carefully because... what would Gnomeo think by this? He would never forgive me, he would go on or be happy again, that would kill me to see him unhappy and feel miserable because of me. To be honest, it's better for him if I do this because all I have done was cause him was troubles and problems like with the court trial and I made him give up everything he loved and leave his mother, and it was my fault that he almost got killed last night. I think that every time he goes near me, there was a threat or chance to get himself killed and I couldn't let that happen. He means more to me than my own life but he deserves to me happy and not be killed because of me. And the other fact was my Dad... what would happen if he finds me dead? He would freak out because he spend all these years keeping me safe and putting me up in my pedestal to not get hurt, and what would he do if he finds me dead? But then again, he's mostly the reason why I want and need to do this; he never really cared about me as a father, more like my owner or my bodyguard. My whole life, he gave me protection, he gave me safety, but he never gave me what I really needed from him, his love and his affection like any father would love his daughter, and I never had that. In fact, to him, I'm invisible or I don't exist to him, and when I do, it's always when he needs to yells at me or to put me back on my pedestal. I thought it was best everybody that I don't exist, that way, I won't get in the way of anybody's lives. Not in my Dad's, not in Gnomeo's or anybody's.

I once read on a newspaper that I found in the alley, it had an article about suicide and it said that the teenage suicide was the 3rd death of the world. And it also had a list of how you can suicide yourself like drinking drugs or poison, drowning yourself, chocking, shooting yourself with a gun, taking pills, burning your skin. But the most common suicide of all was cutting your veins, no matter which ones, especially on your wrists. It also said that when you lose 2.5 of your blood, you pass out immediately. I scared me when I read that, but it didn't scare me now because this was something I was sure about doing.

I have decided what I'm going to do it.

I went behind my pedestal to do it; I grabbed a knife that looked like a dagger that I got from the shed, without anybody seeing me. I pass my fingers on the pointy edge and seeing my reflection on it, seeing the sadness and the angst in my eyes. I knew what I had to do. **(A/N: I know you guys know where I got this from, and I'll tell you guys about this at the end) **I looked around, taking in all that surrounded them. This entire Red garden. I don't know what to think of it, if it was my home or my prison, with all the people in it that now see me as a traitor and that gave me more the reason to do this. I placed the cold knife on my wrist. It was now or never, I'm not backing out. I wiped off all of the tears from my eyes; I took at deep breath and shake all of my fears than turn into bravery as I held the dagger closer to me. The last thought, the last picture that I had on my mind was my beloved husband but I was doing this for him, no matter how much it hurt me to do this, but it was decided.

"_Forgive me, Gnomeo. I love you"_

At full speed, I slice off my veins on both of my wrist! I release the dagger from my hands and I started bleeding really fast and I was starting to get dizzy and to lose consciousness and I was getting this big head quake. I got down on my knees and I saw my reflection on a little puddle, I was slowly turning pale, I looked at my wrists and they were still bleeding, it looked scary of how much blood I was losing but I didn't regret this. It soon hit me, I fell to the floor, practically crawling and I slowly closed my eyes but then I heard a screaming voice calling my name.

"**JULIET!**

To me, it sounded like Nanette, screaming my name, echoic. But I lost consciousness and everything went black until I finally died on the cold pavement. I knew that there was going to be big commotion about this. And I also hope that seeing what I have done, it will finally open my Dad's eyes of how miserable and lonely I have been feeling for years and it will put an end to this feud, at least I'll be happy with the peace between our gardens. And Gnomeo will know that I will always love him, no matter what, and that I did this for him and only him. In less than a second, all I saw was darkness and felt my body go limp...

**Alright, first of all, I know that the stupid dagger and suicide thing is from the original play. But I wanted to do something different and change something, so instead of a dagger through her chest or drinking poison or something, I had her cut her veins with a dagger. It seemed less painful and less bloody and less risky and less stupid.**

**And we all know that I HATE the original play with the stupid drama, and dying, and blood, and all the crying by the original Juliet (CRY BABY!) **

**That's why I ADORE this gnomy Juliet because she's tough, she's strong, she's ninja, she's a tomboy (Kinda) like me (Kinda again) (*laughs*) Anyways, please leave a message and a review and I'll get back to u, beeeep! (Wink) **

**HEY, WHERE´S MY $20 BUCKS! I HAVE GOT TO GET A NEW AGENT! **


	11. A Girl's Suicide

**Ok, let's continue on with the story with this very long chapter because I wanna get this done so I can post my new story soon. I would like to thank R. for the reviews have given me! And u guys too!**

**BTW, Today is my birthday! I am 17 now! So the best presents for u guys are ur awesome reviews! ;D**

**On with the story...**

**11. A Girl´s Suicide!**

**(That same day, a little later)**

_Gnomeo's POV_

After the incident of this morning, I managed to get out of there and head back to my garden where Benny and my mum found me in the entrance, all wounded. My mum spend the entire morning curing my still injured left arm as I kept thinking of what happen this morning and how it shocked me that the Reds were able to put Tybalt back together and how he and Lord Redbrick jerked Juliet away from me and not mention she was naked. But I had to come up with another plan to get her out of there, she suffered enough and I knew that Lord Redbrick would start a big fight with her when he finds out that she married me. After this he´s never gonna let her see the light of day again, he´s going to have her locked up in that garden like a caged animal and she´ll be miserable than ever, and I won´t let that happen. I can back to reality when I felt my mum passing a wet rag over my arm and it hurts!

"**Ow!**

"Would you hold still? She cries

"It hurts, mum" I complain

"Serves you right for running off like that" she laughs and I rolled my eyes "And would you like to explain to me what have you been up to last night?

I couldn't keep this a secret, I had to tell somebody about this but I was worried what my mum would think of this. I had to let it all out.

"In heaven with an angel, mum" I sigh, thinking of m Red angel

But then she pinches me with anger. I have no idea why she did that but she was mad.

"OW!

"You're gonna have to respect that girl!

"But I do respect her for everything, mum. And she and I are married"

"What? Really?

"Yep, because once you love someone that much, you just can't wait and we're just ahead the honeymoon"

Then she mad again and pinches my shoulder again!

"You would stop! And why are you insulting me if you and Dad felt the same way?

"Exactly, because he and I had no rush in getting married but you on the other hand still need to tie up your big boy pants, mister" she teases and I laugh softly "And don't tell me your stories like if I was Benny, I am your mother and you respect me and her"

"Ok, mum. I get it, just stop pinching me" I rub my shoulder

"Scoundrel" she whisper, teasing "And from what heard from next door, Lord Redbrick must be furious when he found his daughter with you"

"Yeah, mum but it didn't go as planned? Once again, Juliet was taken away from me again"

She sighs "That poor girl, all locked up by her ogre father like a caged bird in that horrible place"

"I know, mum but what more can I do? I frown

"Don't worry, my boy. I know that this will all clear up soon because I've seen the kind of girl Juliet is, she is a strong & beautiful girl and she won't let anything change her feelings for you because she loves you" she says sweetly as she passes a wet rag over my head and I smile at her because at least somebody understood my love for my Juliet.

After my mum was done, I slowly walk to my windmill. Every gnome in my garden kept asking me about Juliet, in rude comments but I ignore them and continue to walk to my windmill where I stand, where I unexpectedly found a note that said my name on the front, I open it and I quickly knew that it was from my wife when I saw in the corner of the paper a _G+J*_ in a heart, I smiled at that but soon my smile disappeared when I started reading her scary letter...

_-My Love,_

_I'm sorry but I can't live like this. And if you're reading this, it means that it will be the last you'll ever hear from me. Don't think that I'm don't love you, I do and with all my heart but your love is not enough to fill the loneliness I feel and felt before I met you. But I feel so alone. Nobody cares what I feel or what I'm suffering. I don't have a mum and to my Dad is like I don't exist to him. You'd always had a mum that loves you and I'm pretty sure that your dad loved you the same way but I feel that mine never cared about me, not even when I was younger and when my mum was alive. To not exist for my dad is the same to not exist for the world. I live in a garden where I'm being seen as a traitor or just a decoration instead of a person with feelings, feelings for you but every time I´m with you, there´s always trouble. And feel so far away from you, even though you're right next door to me but I can't go see you anymore. That's why I don't want to live anymore._

_You know that I will always love you and I know that you're going to find someone who doesn't cause you any trouble. And sometimes I wish that I could be Blue just to be with you but unfortunately I wasn't born that way. And these last days by your side were the most happiest and most beautiful days of my life and I will cherish them forever. I love you and goodbye, my Gnomeo, my Blue and my love._

_-Your Red girl, Juliet Blueberry*_

After reading her note, I got scared because I knew what she meant, she was planning to kill herself, I wasn't going to let that happen, I needed to do something to stop her. I drop the note and I ran out of my spot at full speed to tell my mum about this. After all that has happened and telling her that Juliet was my wife, she forgave me and I knew she was going to help get through this.

"Mum! Mum! Juliet suicide herself!

"What are you saying, my boy? What do you mean she suicide herself?

"She left me a note, saying goodbye to me, mum. She didn't want to keep living, which she was going to kill herself. I want to beg her not to do it, mum, I need to tell her that I love her but she said she felt so alone and said goodbye to me. She killed herself, mum! SHE KILLED HERSELF!

"Gnomeo, Gnomeo, calm down, we'll just have to wait until she gets better"

"You have to believe that this isn't happening, cous. Maybe it was just something to scare you" Benny jump in, worried about me, even though he still hasn't forgiven me.

"I'm going to call Redbrick" she said. My mum grabs a phone and dialled in speed dial Lord Redbrick, quickly **(A/N: Please, don´t ask. I don't know where I got that from (*shrug*)**

**(In the Red Garden)**

Lord Redbrick was still furious at Juliet by what she did. He stayed silent after the events of today, he knew that he would have a few gnomes to stand guard and keep an eye on her. Soon he heard a phone ringing "Hello? Lord R answer

"Redbrick, where's Juliet? Lady B asked, desperate

"Where she's suppose to be, away from your wretched son! He said, cruelly

"Listen, I don't have time to argue with you, Redbrick. Where is Juliet? Lady B yelled

"She's in her pedestal, I believe. Why? What's the matter? he shrugs, carelessly.

Suddenly, he was cut off when he sees Nanette hoping/running, coming toward him, crying with Tybalt following behind and with a dead body in his arms.

"**LORD REDBRICK**! Lord Redbrick, its Juliet! Nanette cried, sobbing

"What's the matter? What happen? Lord R ask, concern there was a problem with his daughter.

Then Tybalt came running in "She cut her veins" Tybalt exclaim while carrying Juliet's limp body in his arms, half dead with bloody hands, which made Lord Redbrick drop the phone is shockness.

"She's dead?! Lady B asked, shocked, hearing over the phone

"NO! Gnomeo cried in pain, sobbing

Then Lady B hanged up on the phone, worried "Oh my goodness, we have to go to the hospital" she said as she pat her son's back, trying to calm him down.

"I feel so guilty for not helping her, for not being there for her" Gnomeo sobbed, feeling so guilty.

"My boy, this is not your fault. Maybe this is just away to scare you by telling you that she's dead" my mum cried, trying to calm me down.

I wasn't taking any chances, I ran out the door and I was in complete shock when I saw in the alley the paramedics take an unconscious Juliet on a gurney and she had her hands dangling from the gurney, all covered and dripping blood and I ran after her but they block my way and my mum held me back but I still had tears coming out of my eyes. And she took me back inside to calm me down and we will go to the hospital later. I felt so scared for my wife and I fear that she might die but I wonder why would she do that? Why would she intent to kill herself? Doesn't she know how much I love her? Whatever the reason was, I had to go see her and make sure she doesn't leave my side ever again, or the Reds will be punishing her to do something like this again.

**In the Red Garden**

After the Red girl was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, the Red Garden for the first time was starting get worried about her. **(A/N: There's a start (scoff) **Lord Redbrick felt guilty about his daughter's suicide, he never thought that she would intend to do this. He has always wanted to protect her from killing herself, but he was wrong, he was so blind to see her pain and that she was miserable she felt all these years. He talked to the doctors and they said that she was very weak and need to be at the emergency room as soon as possible before she loses any more blood. Even Tybalt was feeling guilty about his cousin and that maybe part of this was his fault for being a terrible cousin with her.

"What did they say? Tybalt ask, worried

"That she's very ill" Nanette said

"I was an idiot! Why didn't I see the pain and pressure that girl had? She told me she felt lonely and that nobody care about her and instead of cheering her up, I told her we had the same unfortunate luck, we had a parent that didn't care about us" Tybalt grunted, angrily.

"You think that? Lord R asked

"Yes, uncle. I had a deep hatred to my mother. That mother that was always been absent all these years, the one that never cared about me, the only thing she cared about was this feud, no wonder my cousin ran away and killed herself, and you and I both know why but we never listen to her, didn't we? he said, mad and was starting to open his eyes about this problem and feud.

"I'm going with the girl, I'll call you"

Lord Redbrick puffs up his chest and walks out the garden, on his way to the hospital to take care of his daughter and pray that she would die. If she dies, it will be taking her away from him for real, more worst than being married to a Blue, which he will never forgive her.

**(In the hospital)**

_Gnomeo's POV_

**That afternoon,** I sat still on the lobby chairs, with my head down looking at the floor and with my hands on my face, feeling desperate and waiting for news about Juliet. I still couldn't believe she tried to suicide herself! This feud is getting out of control and would never believe that it would get this far and she would do this because me, to prove a point, to open our parents and our garden's eyes.

Soon I was called by the doctor to go see Juliet. I walk inside her room and she was still unconscious. But she was not alone, I found Lord Redbrick with her and he gave a furious grin and I tried not to yell at him but I had to keep it calm but I was a bit mad for what he made his daughter kill herself.

"What are you doing here? Lord Redbrick ask, angry when he saw me

"Hold on, before you say anything, you're gonna have to listen to me" I said, with intention that I come in peace.

But he was furious "Well, I won't because you are responsible for what happen to her" he points at Juliet, sleeping in the bed.

"This was not my work. It was you who made her miserable and wouldn't let her be happy. So I had nothing to do with this"

"Well, you somehow have because look at her, Gnomeo, there's your masterpiece. A healthy girl full of life and energy. She's in a coma, almost dead. What was the point of your love if you weren't going to take care of her?

Now I was really mad "Respect my wife"

"I should kill you with my own fists" he put up his fists, wanting to smash my face.

"Get out and leave us alone" I growl

"I am not going anywhere, she is my daughter" he growl back but angrier

Suddenly, I heard a voice that made me forget all of my anger "Dad? I heard her and we both turn back at her, she was starting to wake up.

"My girl, how do you feel? Lord R leans in front of her while holding her hand

"A bit weak" she said softly "What happen to me?

"You almost died" I lean in front of her

"Who are you? She asked, confused and a bit scared of me

My eyes wide in shock. She had a confused look on her face and she had a fear in her eyes. She didn't know who I was? This was surprising me even more but I had to tell her truth.

"Juliet. It's me, Gnomeo, I'm your husband"

"No, no. You're a Blue" she said scared of me

"Mr. Blueberry, please, leave the room or you'll make things worse for her! The doctor and some nurses were starting to take me out the room but I struggled to get to my wife.

"No, please don't take me out. Juliet's my wife!

"Get out of here, wretched blue, and never come near my daughter again!

"No, no! Juliet, it's me! I love you! I LOVE YOU!

I tried to explain and make her believe me but she had no idea who I was. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. She backed away from me, terrified. Soon the doctors wanted to kick me out of the room and never come back but I tried to release myself from them again, pulling me away from her, but the more I resist, the more she got scared of me. It was like if she pulled a switch and erases me from her memory and her life.

I woke up from that horrible nightmare, that really scared me that if that could really happen! It would kill me if she lost her memory and wouldn't remember me and everything we'd lived through. I looked around and see that I was still in the hospital and it was still morning, almost afternoon like 11:30am. As I shake that dream off my head, I got up and started pacing back and forth, desperate and worried. And then my mum walks toward me and hands me a cup of coffee but I refused it, I wasn't in the mood to drink caffeine. **(A/N: I don't even know they can even drink caffeine? *shrug*) **I continue to pace back and forth, and I was getting a bit annoyed and angry by all this waiting.

"My boy, you have to sit down and calm down" she said

"Why does this keep happening to me, mum? First I lost my Dad, and now I'm about to lose Juliet. THIS ISN'T FAIR, MUM! I yelled in rage.

I didn't mean to yell at my mum or take out all of my anger on her but I was so scared about losing Juliet because I don't want to lose 1 of the 2 women I loved in my life.

"I know, my boy but you have to calm down" she said

Soon the doctor came out and we all rush to him, see if he had some news about Juliet's recovery. Lord Redbrick was the first one to run to him, I tried to stay away from him to prevent a misunderstanding with him or any of the Reds.

"Doctor, how's my daughter? Lord Redbrick asked, desperate

"Ms. Juliet is still very ill and she's still unconscious. She lost a lot of blood, we're gotta have to give her a delicate treatment. And we'll have to keep her here for 3 weeks and we will do what we can to save the girl, so please calm yourselves"

"Poor of my girl, she's so weak" he sighs, pathetically

Ok, now he really passed that line on that comment which made my burst in anger and stand up to him!

"No, no, no! Juliet is not weak, she is a very strong girl and she was very happy with me, you are the one who made her do that. And if she dies, it'll be your fault"

"Listen, boy. I don't need to waste my time arguing with you..."

"Gentlemen, please, right now we have to think about the girl. Since Ms. Juliet is still just a child, the teenage suicide is the 3rd death cause in the world but luckily she was brought just in time" he said and I was so relieved when I heard that she was saved.

"Can I go see her? Lord R asked

"Yes, sir. But Ms. Redbrick ask to see who she calls Gnomeo first before we gave her a medicine to make her sleep for a while" the doctor said and it made me smile but not so much on Lord R's face.

"What? How could this be? I'm her father!

"Please, Lord Redbrick, it's what Ms. Blueberry said"

"DON´T CALL HER THAT! She is not a Blueberry! Her name is Redbrick!

"Lord Redbrick, calm yourself or I'll be forced to call security"

Wow, Lord Redbrick was very furious that Juliet wanted to see me first than anybody and there is also the fact that Juliet was my wife and that I gave her my last name and I was pretty sure that he would find a way to blame me again for the suicide of his daughter. But that wasn't important right now, the important thing that she gets saved.

I slowly open the door and closed it behind me, looking at my poor Red angel, with her eyes closed. I heard the machines and monitors beep, up and down, my biggest fear was that those monitors could make that dead beep sound and she could die at any moment and that worried me and it put me desperate. **(A/N: BEEP... BEEP... BEEEEEEEEP...! HAHAHA!*) **She had those tubes up her nose and her wrists were bandaged, and she looked so pale. There were I.V's with sacks of blood next to her. The doctor did say that she lost a lot of blood and I felt that maybe her suicide was my fault and if she dies, I die with her. **(A/N: Total original ending cliché. OH, KILL ME! :P)**

I lean in front of her and held her hand...

"Here I am, Juliet. I need you, please tell me you're going to get through this, please. You're still my wife and we still have a lot of things to do together. I know we just got married but I want you to be the mother of our children, but you just have to hang on there" I kiss her hand but she was still sound asleep, so I stayed with her.

Then my mum comes in the room and comforts me, rubbing my shoulders.

"Don't worry, my boy. She's going to get through this, so you 2 can be together and you're going to have a beautiful life, all of us because we're all going to help her" she whisper softly.

"Juliet, don't die, please" I sob while stroking her cheek.

**(Hours Later...)**

_Still Gnomeo´s POV_

I waited patiently in the room with my mum; I stayed in the hospital for hours for some news about my wife, but not avail. I watched her sleep like the sleeping beauty she is but I was getting desperate, like really desperate.

"She won't wake up and it's been hours, mum. I'm starting to get desperate"

"Hey, hey. The doctor said that we had to wait, we need to have faith, my boy" she said softly.

"Do you think she heard everything I said to her?

"I'm sure she did, everything"

"I don't like how her father treats her, I mean; look at what he's made her do"

"Yeah, me neither but I'm pretty sure that after seeing how miserable and abandon his daughter was feeling, it'll open his eyes but for now, we have to wait until she wakes up"

"Thanks for understanding that I love her, mum and I'm sorry I ran away, I just wanted to know real happiness for the first time in my life and she gave me that" I kissed her cheek and we look back at Juliet.

"It's so terrible that a girl like her, so young and so beautiful that had to pass something so horrible. Like what she did, not wanting to live anymore, but it's so scary how she wanted to die" she sighs, rubbing my shoulders.

Suddenly, Juliet was moving, moaning in pain and her eyes were starting to flutter and I gasp. I was so relieved that she was starting to react. I really thought she was going to leave me.

"Mum, she's waking up! I exclaim

"Yes, I better go to leave you 2 alone, I'll go get the doctor" Lady B left the room

Then I turn my attention back to her. I got down on my knees and held her hands as I watch her sleep. "My love, I want you to know that I know you are fighting for you, for me. They don't understand about us because they don't know the kind of girl you are, I know there you're one of those that don't quit that easily"

I got closer to her "Oh, when are you gonna wake up, my love, my sleeping beauty? I lean closer and I kissed her sweet red lips, they felt a little cold but I didn't mind.

Still feeling so weak, Juliet was breathing deeply and she slowly opened her eyes and she looked at me, confused but I smiled at her. She squinted at me, still so weak and trying to find a way to talk to me.

"Juliet?

"I'm alive? Or is this a dream? She asks weak, trying to open her eyes.

I gasp and light up a smile and lean closer to her and hugged her in my arms, letting all my worries and fears of losing her vanish from my mind. I felt her so cold and shake, I cup her head in hands and I saw that her eyes turned pine green instead of her shiny esmerald green. I looked at her dead in the face and she looked tired and weak and I pushed her back on her pillow and I held her hand.

"What happen? What did I do wrong? She ask, weakly

"What you did wrong"? Juliet, what you did was nothing good. What would it be of me if you die? Can't you see how much I love you? I confess, slightly mad.

"Yes. I can see that and I don't want you to get mad but sometimes it isn't enough. I need another type of love, not just yours"

"What's that type of love? I ask

"The love from my dad and my garden but they never did"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" I stroke her cheek

She places her hand on mine "Forgive me, Gnomeo. I thought this was the only way. But I can see that this won't change anything"

"You risk so much that it makes me feel so guilty for letting this happen to you"

"No, this was my decision. This isn't your fault"

"Why'd you do it? I asked

"I was so scared, Gnomeo, I was so scared for you. I felt that I didn't have the strength to live without you. After what happen to you, I thought I lost you forever, how did you save yourself?

"Listen to me, with the little strength in me left, I manage to get back to my garden and there my mum cured me but I never stopped thinking about you because I love you, Jules"

"I don't get it" she looked away from me

"What do you don't get? I asked, confused

"That you still love me after everything I made you suffer. It's my fault you almost got killed, it's my fault you went to jail, it's my fault you're hurt" she felt guilty

But I smiled at her "None of that matters, what's important is that you're alive and I'm here for you and I'm never leaving your side, even though this was a huge risk for getting myself killed again"

"If anything happens to you, I die" she strokes his cheek and he smiles

"No, that will never happen again" I said and kissed her hand

Suddenly, she looked toward a different direction and I did too and there in the doorway was Lord Redbrick standing.

"Dad? She squint, breathing deeply

"Here I am, my girl. I'm so glad you're still alive"

"Well, I'll leave you 2 alone" I said, making my way out

But Lord R stops me "No, Gnomeo, please stay. I need to speak with both of you"

"Well, go ahead, yell at me, scream at me, punish me because I give up, you win" Juliet says, disappointed.

"You're right, I should punish you..." he starts and it upset Juliet even more.

"... but I won't" he finishes

"What did you say? She asked, shocked

"I realized that what you have done opened my eyes to the truth. I realize that I have been blinded by my hate and anger all these years and you tried to tell me a bunch of times and I never listen to you, even your mother tried to tell me but I ignore her too. But not anymore, and I decided to put away my hate aside to show you how much I love you and to show you that I want something so grand that can only come from you"

"What's that? She asks

"Your forgiveness" he says

Juliet's eyes wide in shock "You want me to forgive you? After all this years of solitude and mistreating me?

"I know I don't deserve it but you need to hear me when I'm telling you that I'm sorry and that I love you and I regret everything that I did to you and your mother. Now I see that my overprotection got out of control and blinded me to see how miserable you were. So, do you believe and forgive me?

"Get out, Dad. I'm going to think about it" she demanded, looking away from him and he left the room.

"So, what are you going to do? I asked her

"I don't know, Gnomeo. You don't know all the pain he caused me all these years. He ignore me, he hit me and he even tried to kill you because after this, I know he'll never accept us"

"Juliet, I don't wanna be cruel but you have to forgive him since he meant what he said and that he's sorry. And if he doesn't let us be together, it won't stop me from being with you"

"Yeah, you're right. I love you" I smile and place her hand on my cheek.

"I love you too; that´s why I was so scared of losing you, my Red" I smile and kissed her sweetly.

"So, have you made your decision, Juliet? Lord R asked as he came back in the room.

Juliet gave him a sneaky grin "Alright, Dad. I forgive you but on one condition..."

"What? Anything, my girl. What is it?

A smirk grew on Juliet's face as she thought of what she wanted from father...

**OOOH! This is getting good! I wonder what she will ask him? Any ideas?**

**Another thing, would it weird if Gnomeo and Juliet had cell phones or iPhones and they can call and text eachother, that would be cool and funny and a bit weird, don't u think? Unless they have unlimited texting and a full year plan. OH, I'm FUNNY! *cricket chirping* Wow, tough crowd **

**Anyways, PLEASE tell me u agree with me, huh, huh? **

**BTW, Did I tell you guys it's my birthday today? I WANT PRESENTS!* and your reviews! LUV U! ;D**

**See ya later, alligators!**


End file.
